Office Romance
by AyumiFallassion
Summary: From fluff in the bar, to encounters in the hall, America and Belarus' relationship is complicated.
1. Liaison

Drabbles between me and GamaariPro. Amer/Bela pairings. Romance, fluff, and cuteness abound.

Office Romance

* * *

><p>Liaison<p>

The small Belorussian woman was taking her time down the hall with a large stack of papers. The top of them with the heavy signature of her brother. Tasks like these were not unusual. She would do them for him and hope that he would wait for her. He never did. Sighing heavily she did not see the lump in the rug, sending her toppling forward and pile the papers.

America sighed as he stumbled down the hallways, heel of a hand pressed against his forehead, trying to subdue a rising headache. One of his pets had managed to get loose in the UN building again. Hell if he knew how they followed him to work, but then again, some of the breeds he kept were very intelligent. The others were just stubborn. This time, it was a beagle from his home in Virginia, so mostly yelp and sharp static sound of Russian reached his ears, and America perked up in time to see the older Nation go flying, the culprit Beagle cowering beneath her feet. "Bela! You ok?" he asked, pulling her up to her knees, sending a sharp look at the dog.

"Dy, Dy." The woman said as she composed her self and looked to the thing she tripped over. "You are very lucky Amerika, I love animals." And just with that, she started to gather all the scattered papers before they would get destroyed. She was grateful to the younger nation for the help but was not going to openly express it.

She had a task to do and would not be torn from it.

"Yeah, they're nice, but they tend to follow me," he griped lightly. The signature on one of the papers caught his eye, and his brow furrowed as he looked at the others. "Why do you have Russia's stuff? Don't you have work of your own?"

"Dy, but I help brother out from time to time when he is busy." She pulled the papers into a neat pile, taking them into her arms, before she attempted to stand up. Though putting weight on her left ankle cause her to wince and wobble and hobble to a stand. With a slight hobble, she nodded to the blond man and went to continue on her way. The sooner this was done the sooner she would be able to get off her throbbing ankle.

The limp though, was obvious to the normally oblivious young man, and he followed at her elbow, a sharp whistle the command for Jupiter, the beagle, to stay at heel. He was glad that he stayed next to her when her ankle gave out, managing to grab and steady her before she could collapse. "Here, let me help, you may have seriously hurt your leg."

Blinking at the young man when he caught her, not many would do that for her. She tried to straighten up and stand normally, though it would not work. It hurt more than she would let on. It would not do her well to look weak, not again. "Nyet. I am fine. Thank you again, Amerika."

He shook his head at her stubbornness before sweeping her up in his arms. He ignored her struggles as he marched into his office, plopping her down on the couch. "Now stay there," he ordered, opening the closet to pull out a few medical supplies. Jupiter sat down in front of the Soviet, panting as she looked up at her for attention.

Bela was shouting at him in a mix of Belorussian and English, though she was blushing from the embarrassment of this all. Once she was tossed on the couch she was already half way ways up with her hand reaching for one of her blades. When her ankle brought her back to the couch. Leaving the knife be for now, she would humor him.

America wasn't an idiot. He saw her reaching for the knife, and knew to stay on his toes, metaphorically. Kneeling, he gently pulled her boot into his lap, pulling the laces loose and carefully easing the boot off. "Oh Bela, sweet heart, white-heart, you really hurt yourself," he muttered, running cool fingers over the swelling of her ankle. "How were you walking at all?"

She felt her cheeks become undauntedly warm and knew they would be red with a light blush, in contrast to her pale skin. She slightly winced again once he eased the boot off. His hand felt so nice and cool on the skin of her ankle as she watched him. Then she turned her eyes away from as she spoke up. "This is nothing. I have been through worse. You would know this after our times together before."

The younger Nation nodded, fingers continuously running over her ankle, slowly adding pressure until he was massaging the sore joint. "I know. I'm still surprised you survived your separation from the Soviet Union." Blue eyes turned up to lock with hers. A smile curled at his lips at the sight of the blush painting over her cheeks. She always was so cute when she was embarrassed. He turned back down to her ankle, a bandage in hand. Carefully, he started to wrap the ankle, hoping to give her a little more support. He couldn't help placing a light kiss on her knee as he worked.

She could feel the pain ease as he massaged her ankle, slightly relaxing around him she let her eyes drift to his office. Only for them to go wide as her blush darkened when he kissed her knee. This was few steps up from his normally puppy-like affections. The wrapping was doing it job, and so was he, she would happily admit. He knew how to distract her. "Amerika, What are you doing?"

He grinned up at her as he finishes with the wrappings. "Being nice?" he offered, reaching up to plant a kiss on her cheek.

If it was possible she thought she would turn a darker shade of red before passing out from all the blood rushing to her face. When his lips touched her cheek. She reached for her boot to put it back on and be on her way. though she took her time, and glanced to him. "Thank you again, Amerika. You have been most helpful."

He raised an eyebrow as she tried to force her foot back into the boot, but the swelling from her ankle made it very hard. By this point, the swelling was the size of an orange. "No need to race off," he offered, wincing slightly as he rubbed his own forehead. God he cared for her, but the 'energetic' Soviet gave him a headache. He shook his head before planting a kiss on her lips. "Calm down, those papers will be fine for a while," he whispered against her lips.

The kiss its self caused her to drop her boot, forgetting about painfully forcing her foot into it. Slowly, she let her hands slide sensually up to his shoulders as he broke the kiss. It had been too long since he kissed her. Work had kept them apart and the distance between their countries did not help. Also Russia was a big contributing factor, not that it mattered now. "You are sure?" she whispered back.

He grinned against her lips as he nodded. "Many of those are coming to me anyway," he said before diving back in, running his fingers through her hair, another wrapping around her thin little waist. He shifted, pulling her into his lap as he leveled himself up onto the couch. Her lips were moving fearlessly like a wild fire against his, as both her hands slid up and under his worn bombers jacket along his chest, slowly running them up and down.

He sighed against her lips, nibbling at her neck, one hand running through her hair, and the other one playing with her dress, twining the ribbon that held the top together through his gloved fingers. He played with her pulse point, allowing her to start to ease the jacket back and off, pulling on the ribbon. She shivered as he played with her neck, doing nothing as her dress started to open when the ribbon fell from it's place in a river of satin.

He pushed her backwards onto the couch, allowing his jacket to fall to the ground before reaching around to undo the rest of the back of her dress. Her blond hair fluffed out beneath her, contrasting against the black of the couch. She was watching him carefully as she worked on his shirt, opening it and lightly dragging her fingers down his chest. She kept her eyes locked to his bright blue eyes, his golden hair hanging around his face.

He swallowed back a slight moan as delicate fingers played with his chest, the slight dusting of hair tickling as she ruffled it. He finished with her dress, and gently pulled it down, slipping her arms from the sleeves one at a time, kissing her fingertips as they exited the fabric.

Once his kissed the second hand she gently brushed his hair from his face. Then pushed his shirt off of him and dropped it on his jacket. Leaning up, she kissed his neck, working up to his ear.

He moaned as he arched his head back, allowing her better access. His hands moved down her arms, traveling to her bra, slowly pushing the straps down to gain access to her chest. A small throwing knife was removed from her bra and placed to the side with his jacket before tweaking a nipple. She lightly gasps in his ear followed by a purr before she goes back to kissing and nibbling at his neck. Her chest slightly moving towards his hand.

He grinned against her neck, rolling a nipple under his thumb before drawing the other into his mouth, nipping gently. His hips rotated against her lower torso, his free hand pulling her dress the rest of the way down. Bela lightly moaned and shifted to help get her dress off then wrapped a leg around on his. Her nails dragging down his back as she rolled her hips against his.

He moaned as he tossed her dress to the side, running his hand up her garter belt, teasingly drifting towards the junction of her thighs, his other hand massaging her breast. He straddled her now, allowing himself to drape over the Soviet woman. Biting back another moan, a smirk fell on her lips. Suddenly she pushes his one side while pulling down the leg hers held. Rolling them on the floor. Landing on top of him.

America groaned as he landed hard, arms splayed as he had the wind knocked from him. He coughed as he tried to get breath back in his lungs, but he reached for her as he tried to get a little purchase under his feet. She leaned down and kissed him as she picked up her knife. Using it she cut his belt and pants buttons, before she goes to remove them.

"Aah, not the pants, not again!" America protected weakly, running his fingers up and down her sides, tickling the undersides of her breasts, much to her enjoyment, judging by the light moan and quivering. She dragged the blade down her body she cut open her garter belt and underwear, removing it from her body. She smirked at him and stabbed the knife into the floor three inches from his head. "It is not up to you, Amerika."

America giggled nervously, and would later deny the sound as anything less than a chuckle as he reached for her head, pulling her down into a kiss. "But really," he breathed as she pulled away, "You've destroyed more of my clothes than any of my pets, and that includes that parrot from the 60s that liked to rip up my shirts," he retorted, a hand drifting over her lower stomach, teasing her skin, a finger reaching down to play with her dark blond curls.

Moaning, she lightly rocked against him as she leaned down to nibble at his neck. "It is my pleasure, and it seems to make you a bit harder each time," she purred.

He groaned as she rocked against his hips, his boxers that much tighter now. "Yeah, I'll give you that," he offered, nipping at her pulse point before kissing up her neck over her jaw line and towards her mouth.

She kisses him deeply and her hands and feet skillfully removes his boxers, taking him in her hands and started to massage him. The moan was deep in his throat now as her skilled little hands brought him to full attention. Using his teeth, he pulled his gloves off, wanting skin to skin contact as he reached for her core, one hand playing with a nipple, the other with her clit. Gasps and moans were music to his ears as her hips thrusted up to his hand, wanting more. She claimed his lips again with a kiss, nipping and pulling at his bottom lip.

He panted against her lips as he flipped her onto her back again, a long finger stroking her folds as he ravished her mouth, all teeth and tongue and moist wet heat. The knife, which she still had in her hand, went skittering across the room. She gasped when she was flipped over. Wrapping her arms around his back, she whimpered into his mouth at the sheer torture.

Heat. The heat against his hand was a tortuous promise of pleasure if he only gave in and came home. But he held back, enjoying the sight of Belarus's face as he teased her to new heights, his hips gyrating against hers, teasing and playing. Unable to hold back any moans at all, she grew louder. Giving the young man a look of wanting nothing more than to flip him and impale her self on him, she reached to do just that.

He grinned through a pant, pinning her arms down as he ran his fingers up her leg. "Impatient little thing," he whispered next to her cheek. He arched his hips against hers, teasing her entrance.

Moaning as she tried to drive him into her by thrusting her hip out to him, lightly panting. "Amerika, in me, now."

A laugh. With a shift, he slid in, groaning against her neck as he rotated his hips against her, pistoning and thrusting into her core. Her head fell back as she arched up against him to push him in further. A heavy moan escaped her lips as she clawed at his back from him stretching a filling her. A groan as he thrusted into her, enjoying the sensation of her nails dragging over his shoulder blades. It was empowering, to know that he was the reason that this proud Nation was breaking down, unable to help the enchanting sounds that fell from her lips. Legs suddenly pulled around him, helping him to drive in deeper to her. She would give up full control that easily as she started to move under him, pulling him out and in of her at a very slow pace.

The world dissolved into a flurry of sensation, of heat and motion and yes yes move that way again. With a loader moan he pulled her upright into his lap, leaning back on one hand to steady himself as he encouraged her to ride and ride hard. Suddenly she was moving as fast and as hard as she could. Holing on tightly to him as her moan and pants grew louder with each thrust. Everything faded to just them connected as they were. Completely forgetting where they were. The room seemed to disappear, until it was only them and the heat and pleasure building and rising and more moremore! Until everything tripped over the edge, a hoarse yell as he emptied into her, arms wrapping around and pinning her to his chest, thrusting mindlessly into her as he finished.

America moaned as she tightened around him, strength leaving him as he collapsed. With shaky legs, he pulled the both of them up and onto the couch again, cradling her against his chest, gently running his hand through her hair. She clung to him as best as she could and cuddled against him on his lap. Belarus was not planning on moving any time soon and made sure to make it obvious to the younger nation. She lightly smiled as she did this, enjoying being in his arms.

He sighed as she cuddled up to him, a leg through over her knee as they just enjoyed the moment. He planted a kiss on her forehead, unwilling to let the moment end.


	2. Hospitality

Drabbles between me and GamaariPro. Amer/Bela pairings. Romance, fluff, and cuteness abound. Enjoy!

Office Romance

* * *

><p>Hospitality<p>

Alfred panted as he raced down the halls, jacket flapping in the wind. The meeting with his leader had gone long, and had finally ended on a bad note when the man had thrown a temper tantrum and walked out in a huff. But it was the excuse he needed to leave himself, and try to get back to his office before his guest got too angry and left.

With a crash, he threw the door open, only to cringe at the sight of Belarus sitting behind his crowded and cluttered desk.

"Pryvitannie, Alfred." Natalia's cold eyes looked to him, stabbing him with her annoyance, even as she kept her face and voice blank. Slowly she slid off the desk, not even knocking over any of the papers, and straightened out the skirt of her normal dress. "You are late."

The man chuckled nervously, running a hand through his wheat-colored hair. Even a dense idiot like him could tell that she was annoyed as hell. "Sorry, the meeting went long. You know how it is, when no one wants to agree on anything?" he offered, eyes pleading for her to understand.

She looks at him for a moment longer then sighed as she tore her eyes from him. She nodded as her hands folded in front of her, back straight, all together very proper posture. "Dy I do... though I have had the same president since 1991, so almost the same problems since then."

He held back a sigh of relief as she backed off enough for him to breathe. Moving away from the door, he stretched, before slipping the bomber jacket off and hanging it from the coat hanger in the corner. "So," he started, pulling on his tie to loosen it from its stranglehold around his neck. "What would you like to do now that I'm all yours?" he asked, smiling at her.

Her glance turned slightly appreciative as he removed his bomber jacket to give her a slight better view of his torso shape. A small smile graced her lips for a brief moment then faded quickly. "When we made this arrangement I was not even sure what we would do. And since we are in your lands, you would have some clue of what is available here."

"Well, I'd say maybe a movie, but considering the anniversary coming up, it may be all rather depressing stuff," he offered, one hand rubbing his forehead for a second. The thin scar, hidden by his hairline, all ways grew a bit more stark during early September, and probably would for decades to come. "We could get something to eat, or," his eyes lit up at the sight of her standing in front of the desk, "we could do something else," he offered, slowly turning towards her.

"Something else?" Her voice held the curiosity the was reflecting in her eyes as she turned to fully face him. Natalia was being too curious for her own good, but felt it was safe to be with Alfred. "What would this something else be?"

A grin. Bingo! "Maybe this?" he offered before sealing his lips over hers, leaning her back against the wood of the desk. The blue of her dress and the pale brown of the desk were a nice contrast, but he didn't care about that as he wrapped the little Soviet in his arms.

"Mmm!" At first surprised by this her eyes were wide. Slowly she started to kiss back, eyes closing and arms wrapping around the younger nation. Relaxing happily into the kiss. He smiled into the kiss, tongue teasing her lips as his arms wrapped around her thin little waist. It had been months since they had a chance to get together alone from the other nations or even their Leaders, and he was of the mind to take advantage of that fact before feeding her. She was all bird bones in his grasp, and he was gentle as he pulled her against him.

Her hands slid up into his hair and her mouth opened as her tongue started to play with his. She missed this, she missed him. It was not often she could come over to Alfred's lands, and when she did it was mostly for work. Moving as close as she could to him getting lost in the kiss. The taste of cheeseburgers, soda, and a slight hint of mint.

God, she tasted good. Better than cheeseburgers. Even with the backbite of vodka, he loved the taste as the kiss deepened, growing more heated as her hands mussed his hair, pulling on the cowlick slightly. He gasped for air as they pulled back for a seconds, before diving back in, hand traveling up and down her spine, pulling at the bow of her apron, and letting it flutter to the ground.

Natalia shivered as sh let her need for him overtake her. Hands slide back down and pulled up his shirt to run her hands back up his back. Lightly touching skin, teasingly. Alfred always seemed to know how to get to her. Make her relax, laugh, and even go crazy with raw need. He was a man that could handle her. Her hands slid around the front, quickly starting to undo his shirt, until reaching his tie; pulling out one of many knives, she cut the flimsy material so she would not have to give up the kiss.

Alfred snickered into the kiss as the knife's metal kiss parted the fabric of his tie. He never cared for them anyway. He shrugged out of his dress shirt, bare arms wrapping back around her as he nibbled on her lips, hands unsnapping the buttons of her dress, discarding a throwing knife that was in her pocket. Silly woman and her sharp pointy things. Then again, to tame her would make her lose much of her charm.

Leather-clad hands caressed her shoulder blades, lips moving to worship the soft skin of her neck and collar bones. She lowered her arms to let the dress fall from her body, revealing every last bit of her undergarments that were surprisingly black and lacy. The last two of her knives were now very visible, the tiny one in her bra and the other attached to her garter-belt. Her left hand lightly and slowly glided down his chest playing with the bit blond hair there. It felt nice under her touch. Her right hand moved down behind him, still holding the first knife, with every intention of cutting his belt off and pants open.

He smirked against the skin of her soft neck, left hand grabbing the elbow of her arm. "You can destroy the belt, but not my dress pants," he offered, other hand playing with the elastic of her garter. "Seriously, destroy my cameos, my jeans, my shorts, but not the dress pants," he ordered, tossing the garter knife to the side, the one from her bra following a few seconds later.

Natalia pulled back slightly to give him a look as though to say 'You think you can order me?' She only really took orders from her brother since his influence was great in her nation. After all, seventy percent of her people spoke Russian and prefer Russia. But Alfred was different, and she was going to playfully challenge his authority. Pulling her elbow free she swiftly cut his belt, then reached to do the same to his pants.

He smirked again as she moved to ignore his 'suggestion.' "Natalia, beautiful one, snowflake of my heart, don't defy me," he purred, one hand reaching up to tug on her ribbon, the other gently removing the final knife from numb and quivering fingers.

Gasping, she shivered as her eyes momentarily rolling into the back of her head at the tugging of her ribbon. She had to take a moment to compose her self and grin back to him. "You know, my dear handsome man, I do not take orders well."

He laughed, before hoisting her up onto the desk, sweeping it clear with a swipe of his hand. Papers fluttered to the ground, a handful of flash drives bouncing off the carpet, and a stuffed chocobo Japan had gifted him a few months ago. "It's part of your charm," he offered, pulling his pants off, till he was bare for his boots and boxers. She smirked at him and reached behind herself, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side. Then she took one of his hands and bit at the tip of his middle finger and pulled the glove off with her teeth. All the while looking up at him with teasing eyes.

A shuddering breath as his gloves were slowly pulled off. Warm hands reached to play with her chest, massaging and rolling and gently pinching in the way he knew she liked. He waited till she was distracted, before rolling his hips into hers, grinding and pushing them together. Softly moaning, Natalia leaned in to claim his lips and lightly drag her nails down his biceps. Encouraging him and a slight challenge in dominance. Like a cat showing it's claws in a playful manner. He groaned at the application of nails, enjoying the slight burn of pain fading away to warmth. He angled himself, making sure to grind against her clit as he nipped and licked at her neck and lips, hands kneading her rear as he pulled her into his hips.

She was gasping and moaning at almost every action, grinding back with need. "Alfred~" She reached down and grabbed the elastic of his boxers, trying to take control of this now.

He grinned through the thick haze of pleasure before pulling her lacy underwear off, batting her hands away from his waistline. When she moaned in annoyance, he chuckled as he ran a hand over her curls, teasing her long enough to ease his boxers off. She was moaning out as he played with her curls and her legs started to wrap around him to pull him in closer. A light whimper escaped her as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. While one hand slid down in between to massage him. His eyes crossed slightly at the surprise of a cool hand around him, but kissed her fiercely as he teased her, fingers running over her curls, and diving into her folds. It was all teeth and tongue, and moist everything as he rocked into her, sinking into her core. Natalia gasped loudly followed by a heavy moan into the kiss. Her hands shot up to his shoulders to hold on to him. Keeping her legs around him, holding on to him as though he was her line to sanity. He was rougher this time, moaning against her lips as he took her. One hand was wrapped around her hand, the other digging long fingers into her thigh as they moved together, ignorant of the loud gasps and moans that filled the office.

Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, practically clawing, as she grew louder and louder. Her raw need meeting his. Slightly pants were escaping her lips. Him groaning as he leaned the pair of them onto the desk, both hands wrapped around her thigh and hips as he tried to hang on until she finished. It hit her in a rush and she threw her head back crying out in pleasure. Tightening around him as her claw dragged down his back. He followed right behind her, a groaning yell ripping from his throat as everything was absorbed in heat and pressure and the glowing love he felt for the pale woman in his arms. He gasped for air as he collapsed, trying not to place all his weight on her as he struggled to catch his breath.

She fell back on his desk heavily panting. Her eyes holding every ounce of love and tenderness she felt towards this man, as she looked to him. Mentally cursing their distance and other obstacles that kept them apart, but she would not trade these moments. Shocked by her own thoughts she forcefully cleared her head and smiled to him. "Handsome."

He smiled as he cuddled next to her, pushing her up farther onto the desk so her legs weren't dangling over the lip. "Beautiful," he whispered reverently.

"I am starting to think a vacation is needed for me." Natalia cuddled close to him. Her hand reached out to touch his chest, or arm, or any part of him that she could reach. "Dy, a vacation from all of Europe and Russia."

"Well, and I suppose it is my duty to escort the lady where ever she may wish to go." He grinned into her chest before looking up. "So what would you care to dine on tonight? I'm sure we can find you something to sink your teeth into?"

"Hmmm, I am not sure, as long as I have your company I would not mind eating where ever we can." She smiles while she was petting his hair.

He hummed slightly as he curled up next to her, arms wrapped around her and head resting on her chest. "Well, we can go whenever you like. Just, after a few minutes," he mumbled, trying not to drift off in her arms.

"Mhm." Was her only response as she cuddled him close, petting his hair. Beginning to relax and happy to not move just yet.


	3. Chicken Soup

Drabbles between me and GamaariPro. Amer/Bela pairings. Romance, fluff, and cuteness abound. Enjoy! Bonus points if you know what America's singing! Quick note, is that while I am not Jewish, this is a beautiful song that I greatly enjoy.

Office Romance

* * *

><p>Chicken Soup<p>

"I don't know what bug was crazy enough to bite you, but he must have been an absolute nutcase!" America offered, calling to the young woman resting on his couch. While rare, the Nations could get sick. It just did not last very long unless it was an epidemic striking the entire country. And she was unlucky enough to catch a cold while on vacation.

A groan came from the miserable woman. Of all time for her to get sick, it had to be now. Just as she was relaxing. The last she knew of her nation was that it was doing very well and steady. "I do not understand what is wrong. I left with-." She was cut off by a rapid round of sneezing.

"It's September, it's starting to get cold over here, I'm surprised I'd not a little sneezing myself," he offered, stirring the pot over the oven. It was luck that he already had chicken stock, providence that it was made from scratch, and he grinned as he turned to the cutting board. A trio of carrots were swiftly chopped and added to the soup.

"My nation is cold most of the year. General Winter does not like to leave us." Grumbles, and he could hear that she was trying to get up off the couch. Sh was too headstrong, and refused to seem weak to him.

"Hey hey, you stay there!" he yelped, poking his had in through the door, revealing that he had changed before cooking. He had discarded the shirt, and for some reason, was wearing a pair of blue hakama, feet bare against the carpet. The large carving knife in his had was covered in carrot and onion juice, and he gave her a knowing look as he pointed it at the couch. "Sit, food'll be ready in a few minutes," he promised.

She gave him a look that showed she was not pleased with being ordered around, more weak that normal though. Yet she complied to his demand and sat back on the couch. Laying her head back on the cushion, looking miserable as a softer groan left her lip. She loathed getting sick.

Blue eyes softened as he set the knife aside, driving it into the wood of the cutting board. He padded over to her, grabbing a knit blanket from the love seat to drape over her. "I know, it sucks to get sick, trust me on this. It's why I try to winter in warmer states, and if not, then dry areas. This is not a dry area, this is near the waterfront. It's no wonder you don't feel good," he placated, kissing her brow.

Holding the warm blanket close to her Natalia opened her violet eyes to look to him. She gave him a small soft smile at the affection. Then it faded as quickly as it showed. "I think your lands do not like me very much."

He grinned. "You just haven't seen them at their best and shiniest," he joked, patting her knee. "Now, just wait, the soup should be ready in a few, and I promise it'll be good!" he called, waltzing back into the kitchen. "I learned some cooking skills from France years ago, so it's better than England's food," he assured.

"I thank God you did not learn cooking from England." She slowly laid down as she feels a fever starting to spike up. Causing her to grow even more miserable. May if she closed her eyes it would help a bit. Not really sure since every time she was sick her brother or sister was there to help her get better faster. She closed her eyes with no intention of starting to sleep, sleep had other ideas.

America hummed as Belarus quieted, hoping that she was resting out in the living room. He allowed his thoughts to wander as vegetable after vegetable slid under his knife as it flashed silver int eh dim light of the window, celery, broccoli, mushrooms, and onion shredding in quick tandem. He knew there was a strain of bronchitis floating around, and he hoped she hadn't caught that. Nation or not, he'd hate to send her back to the Soviet Union if she was THAT sick. His humming changed to song, and as he danced around the kitchen, his strong voice carried softly throughout the house. _"The mountain air is clear as water, The scent of pines around, Is carried on the breeze of twilight, And tinkling bells resound."_

She could hear him singing, focusing on that helped her keep halfway awake. She wanted it to go away. If she had to leave before her vacation was over, there was going to be a bitch Belarusian woman for a good few days. She liked to spend time with him. he was so much different than the other men she has had to deal with in the past.

_"The trees and stones there softly slumber, A dream enfolds them all. So solitary lies the city, And at its heart - a wall."_ He trailed off as he tasted the soup, licking his lips before nodding with a grin. Grabbing a bowl, he ladled her a generous serving, flicked the burner heat off, and poked his head into the living room. "Sit up, this'll make you feel better," he chirped, offering her the chicken noodle soup with a flourish.

Slowly blinking awake she groaned as she sat up. Then blinked at looked to him with a small smile that stayed in place this time. "Thank you Alfred. Remind me one day to make you borscht in return for this." She said as she took the soup and slowly started to eat it. It was delicious, could rank up there with her sister's cooking.

His eyes were bright as he regarded her. "It good? Not too hot, not too much garlic? I learned that one from France, I had to half the amount of garlic in it." He chuckled, sitting down next to her. "I swear, France and the Italy Brothers could happily drown in garlic," he joked.

"It is good, thank you. Not something I am use to, but I enjoy it." She leaned against him half wanting the support to stay sitting up and half feeling needy for comfort. She normally was not like this. She could stand on her own through any hard times. Damn cold.

He smiled as she leaned against him, her hair tickling the bare skin of his chest. He would never tell her, but she was adorable when she was sick, like an evil little puppy, trying to scare people, but still tripping over her own paws. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, shifting so she could lean a bit more comfortably against his chest. "Glad you like it," he murmured.

She quietly continued to eat as she felt his arm move around her, allowing her to only slightly relax. Finishing the bowl she set it in her lap and continued to lean against him. Laying her head sideways on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thank you. You did not have to take care of me. It would have been easier for you to send me back."

He chuckled at this, rubbing her arm with his hand. "No way, I'm not sending you back now! You'll be fine by tomorrow, it's just a cold," he assured, hugging her to him. Seeing that the bowl was empty, he gently pulled it from her hands and placed it down on the table. He pulled her closer to him, letting her rest her head against his chest.

It took her brain a moment to catch up with what he was doing. Blinking as her head was moved to his chest, she could hear the steady beat of his heart. It was strong, she could tell at much easily. She slowly wrap her arms around him and closed her eyes listening to his heart, relaxing to the steady rhythm. "Thank you, krasivyĭ ."

He smiled. "Oh course beautiful one," he murmured, carding his fingers through her hair. As her eyes started to drift shut, he finished his song from the kitchen, drifting back into the original language. _"Yerushalayim shel zahav, Veshel nechoshet veshel or, Halo lechol shirayich, Ani kinor."_

"Alfred?" Her quiet tired voice carried from the couch. From the sound of it she was almost asleep, just barely clinging on to the world of the living. She was holding the blanket around her, eyes closed. "Where... did you learn that song?"

"Judah, back when his people took back his country. They were singing it as they overthrew the walls of Israel," he explained softly. He hooked his fingers around the blanket and pulled it up and around her shoulders. He smiled. "If you ever scorch me, will that make you my seraph sent from heaven?" he asked.

"I am a creature with six wings and is burning so to speak?" She softly smiled back eyes still closed. Yet she felt the caring actions he did, whispered a thank you. Then a thought came into her head as she peeked open an eye.

He smiled as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. _Your name will scorch my lips for ever, Like a seraph's kiss, I'm told, If I ever to forget thee, My Belarus of gold."_ he sang, the notes reverberating in his chest.

Closing her eyes again and blushing. Which caused her to pull up the blanket to hide her face. She could not understand how this man could make her act like this. "How can you see me like that? I know what the other nations say about me being an Ice Queen bitch. Yet you talk as though you see a sunlight from me. "

"Cause I do," he said plainly, bare arm wrapping around her thin waist. "I see a woman who only needs a little love in order to blossom into something truly beautiful, something that everyone could see. Besides," he grinned, "I like a woman who is willing to speak her mind. Most of the others are used to following men, and Hungary is too much of a mother hen. And obsessed with Austria."

"And Prussia is obsessed with her." She slowly lowers the blanket to look to him. A light blush still graced her cheeks. She was already starting to feel better as her fever was going down and her skin was turn to its normal shade of pale. There was a slightly shine of life returning to her eyes.

"Yeah, 'sept Prussia'l tap anything. Kinda like France," he said distractedly as he placed the back of his hand against her forehead. She was still warm, but he didn't know if she tended to have a low temperature like her family did. "Do you run low like you b-sister does?" he stumbled. He didn't want her to get over-excited while sick.

"Dy, we are cold nation for most of the year so we have low temperatures." She said as she waited for him to remove his hand with a verdict. "As I hate to say this but I do think Prussia has more morals on what he 'taps' than France. And We know Spain is crazy for Romano."

"Well, you're better, but you've still a bit to go then. And we both know Romano's in denial about Spain," he smirked. Country of Love indeed.

"Good, I can stay." She smiled briefly and leaned in close to him, cuddling. She did not want to leave just yet. It was a vacation. to have that cut short on its own would be bad enough. Then the fact she would have to leave and not see him again for another few month would make it even more worse.

He yawned, cuddling up a little closer to her. "Then just relax. We'll do something fun tomorrow, promise," he offered, eyes drifting shut.

Cuddling to him she closed her eyes and relaxed. "I can not wait." She wrapped her arms around him as best as she could and slowly fell asleep with a tiny smile upon her lips.

* * *

><p>krasivyĭ = handsome<p>

I can't believe I have to ask this, but please read and review!


	4. As The World Falls Down

Drabbles between me and GamaariPro. Amer/Bela pairings. Romance, fluff, and cuteness abound. Enjoy!

Office Romance

* * *

><p>As The World Falls Down<p>

Bursting into his office with a paper crunched in her hands and hell fire in her eyes, Natalia stormed over to the American that was sitting at his desk working away for once. She slammed the paper down with an open palm as her glare, sharp as the blades she carried, aimed at him. The paper was a recent statement that the USA administration was to initiate tougher sanctions against Belarus. "What the hell is this? We have been nothing but cooperative in my nation to take steps towards the USA and yet your nation holds nothing but contempt for us! We have given you all you wanted and still you deny us! From this point on all Belarusian- American joint projects will be put on hold!"

He was stoic as he kept working, eyes cool as he flipped a document into the out pile. "It is not my fault that many do not trust you and your family. Psychopath is one of the kinder things I've heard them call you and your brother." Those icy eyes turned up to her, a smirk curling his lips up. "And what can you do to my lands now anyway? You gave up all your uranium. You've got nothing over me."

With teeth clenched, her lips turned up into a snarl. It took her a great deal of will power to not reach for one of her blades and shove it in his throat. Instead she let her eyes be her blades as they showed the fury and pain she held. "America is full of nothing but lying assholes. I left my brother to weaken him, with your promise to help. And all you do a break that promise. You are no better than the Soviet Union. Using me and abusing me with false hope. Then seducing me with sex to keep me from seeing your true nature, you bastard."

He placed his hands down on the side of his chair, ignoring the urge to reach for the handgun at his side. Her words hurt, they were a knife straight to the heart, but fuck it if he was going to let her get away with that! "Who was dying before they separated? You were. Who gave your people food and money and medicine? I did. Who begged Congress to help your snowy little armpit of a country? I did! They didn't see any reason to help, but I did. I cared, and I still care, so remember that before you compare me to that soulless Soviet Bastard!" he yelled.

"You dare not insult my nation! Because of this shit you are putting my people through we now must turn back to Russia to survive! Dy, you helped. But then you turned your back on me! This is not showing you care, by letting this pass!" She slammed her fist on the desk only slightly wishing it was him. She felt like a blind fool for letting him get so close to her. "We gave your nation everything! I gave you everything! Now I refuse to give as asshole like you anything more!"

He stood with a snap, towering over her angrily. "You will NOT go back to that heartless, gender-confused bitch you call your brother just because of one sanction against your people! Don't be as stupid as England was, or as prejudiced as Cuba! Do the smart thing and petition against this!" A hand grabbed the front of her dress, pushing her out of the way as he stalked around the room. "You act like this was MY idea! You act like I have complete control over my government. Newsflash honey," he growled, "That's the downside of a Democracy!"

She struck his hand to remove it from her, not one to be shoved around like she was Latvia. She was not going to let him get the satisfaction of shoving her around. "Do. Not. Insult. Russia. This is not the first time is has happened! Since 1997 your nation has been stopping us and spitting on us at every turn! And do not give me this bullshit that you have no sway in this! You are fucking America! You can speak out and they must listen! Is that not what you told me when I first took an interest in your stupid Democracy!"

"You act like it's so simple. Just show up, and say, 'Your Country is Annoyed!' and they stop? I get a new Leader every 4 to 8 years, and no one believes I'm more than a Rep now! I'm lucky enough to have a handful who still know what I am, but the sad truth is that minorities don't rule!" His eyes flashed as thy flicked back to her. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be involved in the Middle East, or China, or anything anymore! I'm exhausted of looking over my shoulder for the next big threat, and the last thing I want, is for one to come from you! The last thing I need, is backtalk from you right now."

Her hands balled into fists at her side as she straightened up and held her head high. Her face, once contorted with rage, fell to the blank state that was similar to that of her time in the Soviet Union. "You will not have to worry about anything from me anymore. This will be the last time you must brush me off or look over your shoulder towards me. For this point on, as I have stated before, all joint projects and other things will stop. You will get nothing further from Belarus." With that she pushed past him to leave. Even heartbroken, her pride would not allow him to win this fight.

He grabbed her elbow, smirking as he looked down at the woman. "Oh no, we are not done here just yet. I have only a few people in this world I trust, and only a handful are humans. I never said I didn't trust YOU," he offered, caging her against the wall, arms at her sides.

Confused as hell she had one hand out and on his chest, ready to push him away. The other hung down by her side if she needed her blades. It was the self preservation that was burnt into her through training, through so many years in a dangerous country. "What the hell are you going on about? You insult my nation and talk down to me! I will not stand for that!"

"Technically, I'm insulting your government. And Russia. I can insult Russia ALL day long. England too, but I still trust him. Like I trust you." He sighed, deflating, his forehead clunking against the drywall of his office. "Petition Congress. Maybe with the both of us, we can get them to fuckin' listen. Outside of that, there's not much I can do."

"Your idiotic government will not consider my petition seeing as who I am. It will do me no good. So I will do as my government sees fit for this and halt the joint projects. Furthermore, do not insult brother further in front of me." Her voice was still harsh and filled with hurt. Keeping her one hand on his chest, but she was slightly more relaxed.

"I could try to call in a few favors, see if we can get a bit more weight to throw around," he offered, arms wrapping around her waist. He was not an angry person, it took a lot to make him hate someone, a handful of truly evil people notwithstanding. He was just tired and stressed, and her anger compounded everything. Blue eyes flicked up to hers. "As for your brother? I'll try, but I make no promises."

"Find out what you can. I cannot do much if there is no pull. And this psychopath will have to walk away by government orders." She let the mask of rage drop and only the hurt remained. Her violet eyes glanced to him before looking away so that he would not see. She was strong, or was trying to be. But this man was melting the ice barrier she put up.

"Or if you want, we could run away to Canada," he joked lightly. Only to sigh, warm breath rolling over her throat. "Do you ever think, that maybe there's something wrong with our countries? Something fundamentally broken?" he asked, head falling to rest on her shoulder now.

"I think the world is messed up and the idiot mortals that run nations are the ones causing it and making it worse." Her hand on his chest slowly reached up and caressed his cheek while the other slowly reached up to wrap around him.

A snort, his arms tightening around her tiny waist. "Maybe we should just kill them all and let God sort them out," he grouched. He never would though. He knew that the last tipping point before Russia went completely insane was Bloody Sunday, that day that his own people rose up and killed his ruling family. While America'd had Presidents killed while in office before, he didn't want to go insane from the deaths of his entire government.

She stiffened as her eyes went wide and she started to slightly tremble in his grasp. Remembering that time vividly was a nightmare for her, one she would never wish on anyone and never wanted to relive. Though it did not happen to her, she'd had to watch her brother go through it. "Please... Alfred. Do not even joke. That time... Please no."

He immediately pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry, never again," he murmured, the pair sliding down to the floor. "I know, that was a horrible joke." He shook his head as he leaned back against the wall, trying to think of anything that could turn the conversation to something more constructive. He suddenly grinned. "And who said I seduced you? If anything, you seduced ME that first time."

She blinked at the sudden change of topic and took a few breaths to calm herself. Reaching back for that memory, from the days of the collapse, when everything seemed to be died in gray. "You... you persistently came to me as I recall trying to convince me to leave the Soviet Union. How you say, lay on the charm thickly. You seemed interested, so I put out myself to see if you would approach that way."

"It was my Hero Instincts. I saw someone who was in trouble, and I couldn't help myself." he planted a quick kiss on her collarbone, smiling now. "I still can't help myself around you." he looked up. "If you want, I have five already on my side, and a few dozen I have dirt on. More than enough to at least let you be heard."

Fingers running up the back of his neck and through his hair. She was cuddled close to him as the words of their fight were now slowly sinking in. Her face falling blank but her eyes giving every emotion away. "More than half of your people do not even know Belarus exists. Out of the group that does, half of those think it is a joke. The more I think on it the more I realize it is a wasted effort. That you were right in the first place. Do not play dirty for me."

"But I'd be happy to play dirty for you. And many of them are getting ready to retire from office. I'd rather not waste good blackmail," he offered, planting kisses on her nose, her forehead, both her eyelids. "specially the one with the Arizona Democrat. It's rare to get good blackmail, and his was a dozy, involving sheep, a kilt, and a glory hole somewhere."

She held up her hand for him to stop that line of thinking, as the tiniest of smiles graced her lips for a few seconds. He cared, that is all she needed. He was melting the ice around her heart again by showering her in affection, and she was weak to it. "I do not know what a glory hole is and I do not think I want to know. I will petition. For the sake of my people to be seen in better standing within your government."

"You will? Good." He grinned, slipping a hand into his jacket and wrapping it around his cell phone. He quickly tapped out a message to the current head of the FBI, a code that let him know it was time to call on the favors. Ironically enough, it was under the codename Order 66. Under the order, he added shorthand that summed up to, _'If AZ D refuses, remind of folly of using Morse Code in bathroom of FBI building.'_ Finished, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer as he peppered her with kisses, pulling her onto his lap.

She returned the kisses as her arms wrapped around him. Settling in to his lap as on hand slid lightly down his chest over his heart. It was a heady feeling, to feel his heart beating under her palm. "Thank you. This means a lot to me, though I know I do not deserve your kindness."

"Could you forgive me for losing my temper?" he asked, blue eyes softer now that they had both calmed down. One hand drifted up and caressed her cheek, feeling the cool skin under his fingertips, the delicate bones of her face highlighted by pale coloring.

Her eyes closed for a moment as she slightly leaned in to his touch. The warmth of that hand made her sigh and open her eyes to him. "If you forgive me for all that I have said. And answer one question for me."

"Name it." He gave her a soft look as he leaned back a little giving her space to breath.

Breathing deep she took a moment to figure out how she was going to word this. she lifted her eyes to look into his. Not with anger, nor hurt, just determination to get an answer. "Since the nineties you have come to me, pet names developing over time. Even when things are well and your government hates me. Why? Is it because you believe your hero work is not done, or is it to keep good political sides between our nations? For those seem to be the best reason to me."

He bowed his head as he thought about how to word this. "I care about you. Not Belarus, not the Soviet Union, but you as the person. I mean, I'm friends with Japan, but when things get rough, we give each other space until things smooth over. You though, I want to get through everything with you, the good and the bad. Because, I care for you. And it has nothing to do with politics, or money, or my own heroic tendencies, it has everything to do with my heart."

Cupping his face in her hands, she lifted it so she could look into his eyes. A smile, a very visible smile graced her face as she rested her forehead against his. "I care for you too. You are the only person I have defied my brother for."

He smiled as he looked her in the eyes, tilting his head just enough to tap his nose against hers. "I don't care about the governments. We could run away to Taiwan or Canada, we could bring them down from the inside and rebuild them the way they should be, hell we could tell them to shove each other up their own assholes. As long as I'm next to you, the world could fall down around us. I wouldn't care."

"Let the world crumble then. I could care less. Let me stay with you. If I cannot then I will keep my eyes westward for you." She leaned in closer and her lips brushed against his as she spoke. Eyes locked with his; a captivating blue.

He smiled as they pulled back, eyes locked with hers. "When's the last time I told you I love your eyes? They're gorgeous," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers again.

"It has been a few months. I am happy you still find them appealing." She closed into the last bit of space to kiss him, arms tightening around him, not wanting to release him at all.

"It needs to be said more often then," he grinned, planting kisses over her eyelids before returning to her lips, pulling her closer to him. A small part of his mind wondered if they should move from the door, but figured they didn't have to right now. Keeping their lips locked, she teased his lips with her tongue. Her fingers played along his neck and slightly in his hair. A soft happy sound came from her as she pressed against him.

He tilted his head, deepening the kiss as his hand traveled up and sank into her thick blonde hair, the other one gripping her hips, pulling her into his own. He would never admit it, but she had been magnificent in her anger, and he had already been a bit turned on. Slowly she rocked her hips against his teasingly. On of her hands reaches up and lightly played with that lick of hair. The other slid down, the tips of her fingers slid into his waist band, holding on to his pants. He growled in his throat as she teased, pushing the pair of them down to the floor. "Wench, who's seducing who?" he asked, grinding their hips together as he buried both hands in her hair, pulling and teasing, and playing with hair and ribbon as one.

"Ah!" Her eyes roll into the back of her head for a moment as she moaned. Taking a deep breath she looked to him with fire in her eyes. She was not one to be insulted with such a lowly title. "Do not call me a wench! You have seduced me many times before."

He grinned, nipping at her neck as he tugged again. "It's a joke, pale one. It's just, stimulating, to see you so aggressive," he admitted, hand sliding up her skirt, garter knives quickly sliding across the room, one two three. Wow, she had been REALLY pissed off at him! Usually, she only had one tied to her leg. Long fingers tickled and teased her thighs, dancing over knees, calves, and outer to inner thighs, but never touching her where she wanted it the most.

A smirk fell upon her lips as her eyes narrowed with a dangerously-playful gleam to them. So he liked aggressive, it had been a while since she was that mad at him. Sliding her hands down she gripped his shoulders and flipped him over. Quickly she straddled him and grabbed his hands from her to pin them over his head.

This turned out to be a bad choice. It had moved them both closer to the door, just as it swung open and slammed into America's head. Belarus would later swear she heard the hollow sound of someone hitting a coconut, but she was lucky enough to have been missed by the hardwood door.

An older man in a dark suit darted in, only to pause and move to parade rest at the sight of his Nation being straddled by the smaller Nation. Her skirts were covering anything incriminating, but they both had the look of people who were having a tussle. "Sir, just here to inform you that your Order is being carried out, and half of our list of targets have already agreed to help you," he reported, eyes pinned on the walls above them.

America shook his head, trying to clear the stars from his eyes. "Agent Don, I'm currently trying to improve, errr," his eyes flicked up to the woman still straddling his lap, "international relations? You could have just texted me."

"We did sir. Three Times."

"Should have been a clue I was busy."

"Err, yes, I'll just be going now," he offered awkwardly before slipping out, still not looking at the pair.

At first her eyes were filled with shock and horror at being caught. Then she lowered her head enough to use her hair in order to hide her face. Slowly she slid off his lap and was going to stand up to fix herself up. America chuckled beneath as he sat up, head cradled in one hand and the other wrapping around her shoulders. "I know he'll never tell anyone, but why do I feel like a young colony under England's rule again?" he asked, rubbing at the lump on his temple. He looked up to her after a second. "You ok?"

She quietly nodded, still hiding her face, she did not want him to see it right now, and sat next to him. Nothing like this has ever happened to her before. She was completely mortified that they had been caught like that. Not that she would tell anyone that.

The young man blinked as he tried to clear the stars from his eyes. The room was kinda fuzzy on the side he got smacked, but he was hoping it would clear in a minute. "Bela, look at me, would you? What's wrong? You act like you've never been walked in on," he asked, swaying on the ground.

The only movement was to wrap an arm around him to steady him. She didn't want him to fall over. But she still refused to give him a view of her face. When she spoke her voice was soft yet loud enough to be heard. "That is because I never have."

A breath of laugh against her neck as he leaned against her. "Welcome to America, a Land of First Times," he joked, wrapping an arm around her waist as he leaned to the side again. He hugged her tightly when she didn't crack a smile. "I'm sorry, I should have felt my cell vibrating, but I was just so entranced. The world could have ended in flames, and I wouldn't have cared. Next time though, I will lock the door. That is," he looked up in her eyes, "if you want there to be a next time."

She finally looked at him with flaming red cheeks. Everything about her right now screamed embarrassed as hell and yet she slightly smiled to him. "I do not want this to be the last time."

"Lock, and Deadbolt, and a Chair," he assured, planting a kiss at the corner of her mouth. He grinned after a second. "In the mood to go terrorized the delegates of Congress?" he asked, holding up one of the knives he had taken from her garter, twirling in in his grasp.

A grin, much darker than the smile before, was there. She picked up the other two that were discarded and held them in between her fingers, metal claws for a classy woman. "It's time I am heard."

* * *

><p>OMAKE: Concussion<p>

America paused when they stood up, a loopy grin as he stared at the bloodthirsty Soviet. "Wow, the rooms all spinny," he muttered, catching her attention as he collapsed against the wall. When she looked back, she blinked as she noticed that one pupil was larger than the other, and grabbed his arm as he lurched forward. "Heh, three pretty pretty Belarus' when did I get so lucky?" he slurred as he collapsed against her chest, giggling into her cleavage.

She couldn't help the snickers as she carefully steered him to the door, poking her head out. The same man was stationed all the way down the hall, and looked over as she pulled America up onto her shoulder. "You did this, you fix him," she yelled, pointing at the young man, who was muttering against a cloth-covered shoulder.

"Someone stop the world please, I really want to get off now," he gurgled.


	5. The Start

Drabbles between me and GamaariPro. Amer/Bela pairings. Romance, fluff, and cuteness abound. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Hetalia.

Note: This is based in 1921 after WWI. Russia and much of the Soviet Union suffered a major famine in which over two million people starved in death.

Office Romance

* * *

><p>The Start<p>

America sighed as he and England marched down the halls, trying to ignore how twitchy the Older Nation was acting. England did not want to be here, in this land filled with snow and ice and gilded halls. America would admit to no one that Russia's lands and buildings held a stark beauty, especially the palace they were currently guests within.

"America, I still do not like the idea of helping him." England muttered.

The younger Nation scowled. "It's not his fault he was forced to pull out of the War. Kinda hard to fight when you're people are revolting behind you," he offered, ignoring England's grumbling about his new use of slang. "His people are starving. If there's anything we can do to help them, we should."

At the end of the hall standing by a large wooden door was a small woman, in what looked like a dark blue maids dress with a black bow tied in her pale blond hair. Her skin was also pale as it sunk around her bones, not horrifically thing yet but starting down that road. Her hands were folded in front of her as she stood straight, her lavender eyes as focused as a soldiers as she watched the hall, unmoving as they approached. She sized them up as they waltzed down the hall. The shorter one with the green eyes and bushy eyebrows she recognized as the English man. He was of little threat. But the taller man with blue eyes was different. Her brother had warned her of him. America.

The Brit scoffed as they approached the conference room. "Are you pretending to be a hero again?"

"Pretending? I AM a Hero!"

Green eyes were hard. "A hero who was late to the War to End All Wars," he growled, causing America to flush in embarrassment.

The young man blinked as he caught sight of a flash of blue against a background of gold and creams. He didn't know who the young woman was, England had not introduced him to all of the European Nations, so he had no clue that this was another Nation like him. At the moment, he assumed she was one of the hired help that would be needed to keep the palace clean and in good repair. Smiling, he nodded to her as he continued after England.

Suddenly a hand holding a knife blocked their path from entering the room. A glare, sharp as her daggers was aimed towards the pair. Three more blades appeared in her other hand, gleaming in the gas lights, laced through her fingers like claws. She did not care if they were here to help. She was not going to let anyone pass without obtaining permission from her brother inside. "I am under orders. No entrance without permission. What is your purpose?" she demanded, her accent rolling heavily from her tongue.

England scowled at her, America just watching her curiously. "Move Belarus, your brother is expecting us," the Brit ordered, shaking the briefcase in his hand. "America and I are here to discuss donations of food and medicine for you and your family."

America blinked as England stared the young woman down. "England, I thought you introduced me too all of the Europeans. I'm ashamed you'd leave out someone so pretty!" he chirped, giving the woman a smile as he heft his own briefcase in hand. England gave him a wide-eyed look as he extended his hand to the woman in greetings. "I'm America, Alfred F. Jones. And who might this vision of loveliness be?" he asked, ignoring the knives in her hand, and the sputtering from his brother. If you confuse them enough, they tend to forget to be aggressive.

Her glare turned hard while ignoring his hand. Though she did not move, she did put three of the four knives away. Not to shake his hand, but so it would be easier to open the door. She was not one to be turned from her duties. More so not by the man she was warned about. Brother did not like him at all, which meant she would not like him ether. "Natalia Arlovskaya, Belarus and sister to Russia. Now wait here."

She sharply turned and entered the room, closing the door behind her. After a few moments there was some shuffling, a few loud words in Russian, and then a sharp sound. All was quiet before the door opened and she emerged, trying to hide her bright red cheek. A very heavy accented and happy voice floated from the room hosted by the tall Russian with a rather dark child like smile. "Come in, da? I apologize for my sister's rudeness."

America scowled as he waltzed in behind England, bright eyes flicking to the young woman. Rudely, he dropped the briefcase down on the table before turning to the young woman. "Before we begin, do you mind showing me to a restroom?" he asked, hoping for a chance to get her away from Russia for a second.

She looked to her brother, who took a moment before nodding. Her eyes turned back to the American and nodded herself. Keeping her confusion and hurt hidden well she turned and led the younger nation out of the room. "Follow me."

America smiled at her as they left, England taking over the talks with Russia. The older Nation stifled a sigh at the back of his once-brother; he was playing the hero again.

"So, I heard what you and your people are doing, taking in Russian orphans," America offered, hands tucking into his pockets. "That's inspiring, especially with how bad the famine is." He slowed, trying to gain a little more time to talk.

"Dy. I will do what I can to help my brother." Keeping her answers short and to the point. There was no need to give him too much information. She was trying to keep her pace quick but the man was annoying her when he slowed.

"Well, it's amazing to me. I know Canada and I help each other out, but we've never had much of a problem keeping our people fed." His eyes softened, tilting his head so he could look her in the eyes. "I mean, England said you guys have been having a tough few years. Since 1917 or so?" he asked, trying to get her to open up.

"We get by." Her hands were folded in front of her as they walked, keeping her eyes forward. Still keeping every answer short, the warnings her brother had said were ringing in her head. She could not trust this man.

He stopped, a hand hesitantly resting on her elbow. 'Is it too early to pull a France and offer Sanctuary?' he wondered, before deciding against it for the moment. "Hey, am I scary or something?" he asked, pouting. "Or am I unworthy of your gorgeous eyes?" He was playful now, placing his free hand over his forehead, swooning fit for a Broadway diva. "Oh Woe is me! I'm frightening this striking creature before me. Woe! Woe!"

It took a bit of will power to not stiffen at his touch. She would have normally pulled her knives out and cut him up for even thinking of touching her. but he was an important contributor to her brother and herself. She would let him be. Slowly she turned to look at him. "You far from scare me. In fact, you confuse me. I was warned of you, and yet I see this."

"Why would you be warned off from me?" he asked, straightening up. "I'm just a big lug. England's scarier than I am," he joked, hitching a thumb back in the direction of the conference room. "Besides, it's not like I'm a threat. As it is, my borders are starting to close down. This may be one of the last times I get to leave my home for a while."

She looked him over quietly, sizing him up and weighing his words in her mind. "Dy, I heard you were staying away from the world now. You are lucky to have that option. Come, the sooner you are finished the sooner you can get back to brother. He does not like to be kept waiting."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but your brother doesn't interest me. I know how that's gonna go. Lots of male posturing and threats, before sending him food and medicine to help keep his people afloat. You though, you interest me."

Her eye narrow in confusion. "Me? I do not understand. I am Belarus, nothing more."

"But I don't know you. At the most, I know a little about your country through your brother." He grinned disarmingly at her. "You can't blame me for wanting to get to know a beautiful Nation like you."

"... We can not stay away too long. Brother will not like it." She said turning her bruising cheek away from him.

A gentle hand eased onto her shoulder, blue eyes soft as he leaned over to look her in the eye. "Hey, I can handle Red, ok? Maybe I should ask if you need a little help yourself," he offered, trying to give her a smile.

"Brother knows what I need. Remove your hand." As harsh as her words were, her eyes did not hold that same harshness, in fact here was something else, a tiny bit a hurt maybe.

"You say your brother knows, but do you know what you need?" he asked, ignoring her tone. "Think about it, ok?" Grinning, he pulled his hand back, only to kiss the fingers and then plant them on her sore cheek. "For luck," he explained, before turning around and heading back to the meeting.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at his leaving form. Her hand touched her bruised cheek. After a moment her eyes narrowed dangerously, her fists balled at her side. If he ever tried to make her turn from her beloved brother again she would cut his hands off. She was devoted to Ivan, no mater what the cost is to her.

England scowled at the younger Nation as he reentered the conference room. America just grinned. "Evening, Soviet Bastard."

A childlike grin. "Evening to you as vell, Capitalist Bitch."

America cocked an eyebrow. "Nice one. How long did it take you to thing that one up?"

"Around ze time you got off ze rag. And you?"

"Oh, around the time you graduated to big boy underwear!"

England cleared his throat. "If we could stay professional here, I would greatly appreciate it."

Belarus took her post just outside the door as a guard . She may have been keeping her eyes forward, but her ears and attention was in the room. Stiffening at the insult thrown towards her brother she was already thinking of how many ways she could make this man scream.

"Ah Russia, are you flirting with me, or do you truly want to kill my ass?" America asked, shuffling through the American Relief Administration paperwork. "Not that I would so much as touch you. Sign here please, and we'll get the first shipment of food on the way. By the way," he started as Russia grabbed a pen. The Soviet was eyeing America's hand as he twirled the fountain pen, and the blond pulled back before he got stabbed. "I'd like permission to talk to the other Soviets, especially those taking in orphans. I know of others who would be willing to take in children, and a few organizations who can send supplies."

The Russian's eyes flickered towards his younger sister, then went right back to the man who spoke. He knew her loyalty was unwavering. The child like smile never left his face as he opened his arms wide. "I see no reason for you to have a need to speak with them, pig. Anything that needs to be brought to them can go through me. Understand, da? Everything is more efficient when I am there."

"Ah, but Red, everything's better in America. Can't hurt to just talk, can it?" he asked, a dare in his eyes. "Unless you're nervous that I'll lure one of your brothers back to my lands?" he asked. Best not mention the one he was most worried about was Belarus. He invented the FBI! He knew how to be a sneaky bastard!

England just groaned beside him. "Do I need to get the hose?" he muttered, hand over his eyes. "Or a bucket? Worse than cats, I swear…."

Everything seemed to darken about Russia, even though the smile stayed in place. "Very well, Amerika. If you feel you can do so much with my people with out my help. Be my guest. In fact... Natalia!" The woman sharply spun to face into the room. Only to enter when Russia waved her in. She went obediently to his side, which then Russia placed his arm around her shoulders. "To show my... good faith, you may speak with Belarus first." He then turned to the smaller nation and started to speak rapid Russian to her, her only response a nod which caused him to grin wider.

He grinned as he nodded his head. "Thanks for the opportunity. Of course, it would be rude to start a conversation with your charming sister while we're still working, so Belarus, if you could please wait for me outside? I'll meet up with you in just a moment."

She looked to Russia who quietly nodded. for a moment his smile was gone, nothing of it was left. Until she left the room, in which it returned and the large Russian leaned over the paper work to sign. Belarus was standing quietly at her post waiting for the meeting to be over.

England nodded as the paperwork was shuffled between the pair, checking over the signatures. "All right, everything's in order. We are done here," he declared, passing the papers back to America, who tossed them into his briefcase.

"Good. Well," he turned to Russia, "hope your lands recover soon Vodkaholic."

"Da, I do believe we will, hamburger head." Russia chuckled as the darkness increased in the room. He sat back down to finish out some paper work that he had been working on before they arrived, ignoring them. Natalia glanced with hard eyes to the men as they were finishing everything, waiting for America to speak to her, as brother said she would.

He snorted at the dismissal from the Russian, grabbing the briefcase and heading for the doors. "Ok, we're done. Shall we go?" he asked the vigilant woman, England right behind him. Neither man wanted to stay in the same room as Russia for longer than they had too. Part of America's hope was that the food would not only help Russia's people, but Russia's insanity as well.

England sighed. "I will meet you at the entrance. Try not to take too long."

"I got it. So, shall we?"

"Dy. If you will walk with me, we can leave brother in peace." She held out her arm to guide him down another hall. She really did not want to bother him or anger him further.

He breathed as they distanced themselves from Russia, the dark aura receding the farther away they got. "He is a scary bastard," he muttered, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "So, what you wanna do first?"

Confusion crossed her face as she looked up at him. What was this man doing? This was political talk, and she would use it in it's fullest to build up her brother's reputation. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"Well, I want to help you, but I also want to get to know you." he explained, giving her a smile. "Besides, you look like you could use a friend, even if it's just someone to beat up," he joked.

She glared at him for a moment before her eyes snapped forward and her body went ridged. it slightly unnerved her at how kind he was acting towards her. No one was like this with out personal gain involved. Centuries showed her this, after Lithuania, Poland, Austria, and then most recently Germany. "I have brother, he saved me."

"I know, I heard about Germany. I'm glad you're back on your feet after that." He smiled as he leaned against the wall, eyes sparkling as he looked at her. "Maybe, I just want a friend. Someone I can talk to that I don't have too much of a history with. I mean," he shrugged, "England and I are ok with each other now, but we'll never be good friends because of our history. So," he extended a hand, "give me a chance here?"

She looked at his hand for a moment, debating for the longest time then looked to him and nodded. Understanding full what he meant. It would be nice to have someone with no history to talk to. But it would not do her well to be seen as a friend to this man. In fact it would infuriate her brother greatly. The last thing she or her people needed was him mad. More so if she were to marry him. "If you need someone to speak to, I am here, but when my beloved brother is around, I will not be available."

"Of course not. Wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your brother. I know how to be discrete, no matter what England says." He offered one last time. "Friends?"

Looking at him for another long moment debating in her mind if this would be a good idea or not. Slowly, she slid her thin hand in his warm one. "Friends."


	6. Defense

Drabbles between me and GamaariPro. Amer/Bela pairings. Romance and crazy this time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Hetalia.

WARNING: Because Russia is a crazy bastard.

Office Romance

* * *

><p>Defense<p>

Natalya winced with a groan as she was shoved against her office wall, again. At least she had a few seconds to regain some air before that was cut off by a large strong hand closing around her neck. Her lavender eyes shot up to the narrowed violet eyes of her older brother as he growled.

"You have become the Amerikan's whore."

"N... Net!" She tried while clawing at his hand to get her self free. But this only made him tighten his grip.

"Da! I will not allow this to continue. You're government and people have spoken. They want me over that damn pig. ... I must purge you of him as I did in the Soviet Union."

The second those words floated to her ears, Natalya's eyes widened in fear and fought and tried to scream for freedom from his grasp. The Russian was having a harder time holding her down as he also reached for his pipe.

Absentmindedly, the man in question knocked on her door, shuffling through a few papers as he tried to enter. "Natalya, I have a few things that need your signature." He paused when the door didn't open, finding it locked from the inside. "Bela-heart? You in there?" he called, only to start at the sound of something hitting the hall. "Belarus? You ok?" When he didn't hear anything, he frowned before rearing back and kicking the door in with a quick snap of the leg.

Only to race in and yell at the sight before him. "What In God's Name Are You Doing?" Before Russia could answer, the younger Nation pulled him from Belarus and slugged him across the face, dropping him to the floor.

Once free the woman fell to the ground coughing and gasping in air. The world was slowly starting to focus again as she laid there. She could feel the many bruises starting to form around her pale neck. As for the Russian, who was caught off guard, sat up in slight shock before his eye narrowed at the sight of the man standing over him. "Amerika. An unwelcome guest as always. Leave."

America gritted his teeth as he stood in front of Belarus, never taking his eyes off of Russia as he offered her an arm up. "Fuck that. What's going on here? What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Belarus! Do not touch him!" Russia backed out at her causing her to flinch and pull back her hand, wide-eyed and fearful. She looked up to America, hurt, confused, and still a bit out of if. Russia's fists were balled around his pipe as he stood his full height. "Amerika, you will stay away from my sister."

"Who the fuck died and made you king? She's allowed to do what she wants while on my lands," he growled, pulling her up despite her fear of her brother, and carefully pushing her towards the door. "Get to Canada's office," he whispered. "And please, forgive me for what I'm probably gonna do to your brother." Blue eyes were steely hard as he stared Russia down. "Explain yourself, before I have your ass thrown in jail for assault."

Russia growled as he watched his sister run off. Then his ice cold violet eyes turned to him. "My embassy will have much to say if you even try, Amerika. Also it does not matter much if you postpone her punishment. She will have to return to her nation some time."

"How much do you think I care right now?" Even as he talked, his hand slipped behind his back. Let Russia think he was reaching for his gun. Yes, it was back there, but so was his cell phone, and he stealth fully typed out a quick note to the FBI head. This one was Code 54, a warning that they needed agents for an arrest, and it was only used in case of Nations fighting each other. "I will still have you thrown in jail if you don't tell me what that was just now," he growled, hand now wrapping around the handgun at his waist. "What makes you think you can just attack a fellow Nation, one of my friends, and your sister?"

Quickly Russia's stance went from casual to on guard quickly, pipe in hand. He was not going to let America get the upper hand in anyway shape or form. Yet he was not going to be the first to attack. He would let this brat make the first move. "What I do with my family is my business. Once she is back in her nation I will make sure all connection with you and your nation will be stopped."

America paled. 'Shit! Did he find out about us?' he wondered, swallowing as the blood drained from his face. His eyes went hard again as he glared. "What she does is none of your business. You only care because you hate me! You sure as Hell don't care about her. You just care about yourself. And now, I'll make sure you will never touch her again, you dickless, soulless, USELESS waste of flesh!"

Slowly he stalked forward, everything about him turning dark from his rage. He was scary as death himself. "Oh it is my business, Amerika. Da, I hate you but now I have more reason to do so. I had no idea that when you took my sister from me, you took her innocence with you. I have every reason to kill you here and now. You think I do not care for my sister? I have her watched everyday for her safety, and when I read the reports... " His hands tightened on the pipe wanting very much to use it.

'Yep, he knows. Damn.' That hand was still behind him, and he tapped out the order again, trying to instill urgency into the call. "Once again, what she does with me is none of your business. But it became my business when you decided to hurt her. Only cowards hit women who can't fight back, and I thought you were better than a coward." He snorted. "Can't believe I thought even THAT much of you."

A dark laugh floated from his lip, stopping a foot and a half from the younger nation. Causing him to tower over as his icy glare shot through him. Oh he would've loved to have hit the American right there for taking his sister's innocence. "Belarus not able to fight back? I see she has been holding back on you, glupyi mal'chik. I made sure she was well trained to have the ability to kill anyone at any time."

"She'd never hit you back though, and she's never struck me. She's never needed to!" Dammit, at this rate, he was honestly afraid that Russia would kill Belarus the next time she went home to her lands. Deflect the blame, make him focus on him! Even if she could defend herself, the part of him that remembered England's teachings insisted that he defend her.

"You know, she never started anything. It was always me, even in the beginning," he offered, giving him a knowing look.

"You... You took her when she was weak!" that was all he needed, Russia swung the pipe at full speed. Aiming for America's head wanting to take him out in one blow. He didn't care anymore. This man took his innocent little sister and destroyed that innocence.  
>America ducked, gun out and at his side as he sneered at the taller Nation. "You didn't want her! Not the way she wanted! And I was willing to help her," he yelled, dancing back when the older Nation swung again. "And even if I've 'tainted' her, she sure as hell is safer with me!"<p>

"You took my sister from me! There is no way you can keep her! She is of my lands! Too far from you and so close to me. " Russia charged at the younger nation, fire in his eyes, with every intent to cripple. A slew of Russian curses left his lips and aimed at America.  
>America staggered at the pipe caught part of his hip, but stayed on his feet as he pushed the man away, swinging the handgun down and against his shoulder, trying to force him to drop the lead pipe. "I saved her! It was because of you that she was starving! It's been only twenty-one years, and look how much stronger she's gotten since separating from you!"<p>

Russia gritted his teeth glaring and not releasing the pipe. He was not going to loose this, he was not going to let this man win again. "You may have saved her. But again, you cannot keep her. She will return to me. Her people are already facing in my direction. She cannot turn her back on them as she has on me to look to you."

"I'm not going to ask her of that! I encouraged her to leave you to HELP her people! If she wants to ignore me to tend to her people, I will not fight her on this!" he roared, punching Russia in the nose.

The punch this time only caused him to turn his head, wincing. Suddenly he was looking at America again and his hand was on the smaller nation's throat squeezing, eyes narrowed into a murderous glare. "Then why does she always return? You made her your whore!"  
>America choked at the tight grip, only to dig her nails into the man's arm. "Not, a whore... Maybe... trusts me!" he hacked out.<p>

"Trust you? Da, I can trust you to take everything. But I will have my sister back. And you will not touch her again." He stood there , keeping his grip, like the cat that had caught the annoying mouse.

The young man gritted his teeth, dropping the handgun in order to grab the Russian's other arm, swinging his leg up and between and WHAM! He coughed as air rushed back into his lungs, but grabbed the gun again as he backed away from the kneeling Nation. "Maybe I don't want her lands. Maybe I just want her happy," he rasped, pointing the gun at the crazed man. He laughed after a second. "Remember how you always called me a Capitalist Bitch? Guess that really was a bitch move there." The Russian could not move as he curled down. he would have preferred to have been shot than this. The pain was excruciating that he forgot about his fight and everything for a moment. Alfred raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't think he'd put that much strength into that kick, but hell, he'd take the chance to catch his breath. "Your sister, is one of the most amazing women I have ever known, mortal or Nation. And I refuse to let you hurt her. Not while I can do something to help her."

Slowly, Ivan stood up, glaring as he was going back on guard. "And where is this... admiration going, Amerika? You cannot reach that length of the world for her. In the end it will hurt."

"I would destroy the world for her," he growled, gun steady as it pointed at Russia. "Whatever she wants, I'd do for her." He smirked. "Or to her. Either way. If she tells me to fuck off, I'll leave. If she wants me at her side, I'd be right behind her. If she wants a fuckin' puppy, I'll be there wearing a collar and leash. I care and respect her enough that whatever she wants, I will make it happen."

"Amerika." Ivan stood to his full height, his face blank save for the small frown that was there. This was not good, the words that the American a spewing out did not sit well with him. "Do not tell me you love Belarus."

"...Maybe I do," he said softly. "Maybe that's why I refuse to see her hurt. Maybe I've loved her since I first met her. And even if she doesn't know that, I'm still going to protect her, even if she doesn't know it, and it's from you."

He ducked away, clocking him across the back of the head, only slightly surprised when the man only staggered and didn't fall. "In here!" he yelled, having also heard the sounds of approaching men, dancing away from Russia again as the man swiped out again. Ivan's attacks never eased up, he was determined to take Alfred out. He would not let the American have his sister, no, that would insult him. Everything he was trying to rebuild would stop in Belarus. he did not care about the men entering the room, just the young nation before him. The younger Nation gritted his teeth as he backed up again, flicking the safety off on his handgun. "Don't make me do this Russia!" he yelled, making sure the men at the door could hear and see what he was doing.

All the caring in Ivan went out the window as he swung again and again. Needless to say the man was seeing red. "Shut up you son of a whore, and die!"

"Sorry Bela." With a glare, America fired, taking out Russia's knees with a quick two shots. The man would heal, the benefit of being a personification, but it was enough to put him down on his hands and face. With a breath, he nodded to the agents at the door, keeping the gun trained on the taller man just in case.

Down, he was in pain but would not give satisfaction. Taking a few deep breaths to control the pain, he glared up to the American. and spat in his direction. "Hell will be waiting for you. So enjoy your time now, pig."

"You assume quite a bit," America said softly as the agents moved in, cuffs in hand. "Lock him up as long as we can. Make sure someone wraps his knees, they'll heal by themselves in a few days, week at the most."

"What are he booking him for?" one man asked as the Russian was pulled back to his feet, all but draped over a pair of men. He really needed a stretcher, but the trick would be getting the guy to stay on it.

"Two cases of assault. On me and a foreign dignitary." He blinked, remembering that he had sent her away. "Take him, I've got to take care of something."

~...~...~...~

Natalya was sitting in the confused Canadian's office with her hands in her lap, looking at the floor. She had tried to answer as many questions as she could, even though she was having a hard time. Matthew was pacing around his office thinking and worried about his older brother. Wanting to go and help, but he couldn't leave the injured woman alone.  
>A knock at the door, before it creaked open, America limping in. Now that the adrenaline was easing down, the pain in his hip was flaring up. He blinked for a second at the sight of his brother, before remembering his name. "Matthew, thanks for taking her in," he offered, collapsing on the small chair, not sure if Belarus would allow him to sit next to her on the couch.<p>

"al. glad to see you're alive, eh. i-..." The Canadian started up but drifted to silence when Natalya stood up and went over to the injured man. Kneeling in front of him she reached up to pace a hand gently on his cheek. Almost everything about her face was blank a neutral, save for her eyes. Those held the concern, fear, anxiety, and further on, that was all wrapped up in her tiny body.

Alfred placed a hand on her tiny one, but looked away. "I'm sorry, I had to hurt him. He didn't listen when I told him to stop," he confessed. "He'll be ok in a few days, but he's a little crazy at the moment." He looked up at her, hoping she'd understand.

For a second something flashed in her eyes, guilt. Guilt out of the fact that both of them were hurt, and that she wouldn't even give a second though of her brother. He was not in his right mind at the moment for some reason. He would still have his old ways from the Soviet Union come out now and again. She leaned up and kisses him softly, showing she forgave him. "Alfred..." Her voice was slightly hoarse and the bruising around her neck was very visible.

"Oh Nat," muttered, eyes falling at the sight of those bruises darkening on her thin throat, his own voice hoarse. "I'm sorry you got hurt," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, leaning his forehead against hers.

"err, i'll just, give you two some privacy, eh?" Canada offered, unsure how to react to this. America had never told him at him and Belarus, so this was a bit of a shock. Swiftly, he packed up some paperwork and slipped out, heading to America's office.

Not without warning England that Russia was going to be unstable for a few weeks though.

Her other hand came up and light as a feather touched his bruising neck. She felt awful that he got hurt protecting her. She briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You... are hurt too... This is all my fault. I could have handled it... I am slightly use to it from years of en...enduring." It hurt her to see him injured, her heart, it was aching.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it!" he exclaimed, slipping to the floor next to her. Those blue eyes shined with the threat of tears as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her carefully. He sighed, a shaky breath as he held back those tears. "I took the blame. Hopefully he'll come after me. And don't argue," he said when she opened her mouth to do so. "I gave as good as I got. If anyone got hurt, I'd rather it be me."

She couldn't believe it, he was going to take all the pain and blame for her. She was use to struggling to keep her head afloat, never in all the centuries she lived had anyone shielded her like this. Her head fell to his shoulder as she hide her face, concealing her emotions. Never being that good at expressing them; she knew she was going to cry. "P...Please, do not get hurt for me again. You are too important, I am not. I cannot stand to see you hurt... It makes me want to scream, cry, throw my knives at the one who did it, it... it hurts my heart."

"Personally, I'd rather not get hurt like that again anyway," he offered ruefully, one hand reaching down to rub at his hip. He was pretty sure nothing was broken, but it would be rather tender for a while. Then the meaning of her words struck home in a tired brain. "It, almost sounds like, you love me there," he muttered.

She froze as her mind revisited what she had said. Knowing full well that she had strong emotions for him, she went against her brother multiple times for him and her people. But does she love him? That was the big question. Everything thing she told him was true. Slowly she lifted her head so that her lavender eyes could peek through her hair. "I ... I have only know the love I've had for my brother... But I... I think... I do."

He smiled at this, pulling her into his lap. He buried his face in her hair, enjoying the scent of everything that made her, arms tightening around her waist. "I'll tell you what I told your brother. You are one of the most amazing women I have ever known, and I love you dearly. And I don't care if you don't feel exactly the same way. It's good enough for me if you just let me stay by your side."

Wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes trying to fight back the tears. He loved her. that was what was running through her mind over and over again. She was loved as more than a sister or a tool for political use. "Please, stay by my side, or let me stay with you. I want to know what it is like to be loved, by the man I love."

"Always, and forever," he whispered, planting kisses over her neck, shoulder, and forehead. He's never been happier than now, knowing that she was his, and that she loved him, even if they didn't know how long they would be able to stay this way. She lightly laughed at his kissing and smiled while gently stopping him. Leaning in she kissed him gently on the lips and wrapped her arms back around him. If she could she would freeze time here.

Suddenly, he glanced towards the window. Russia had said that he had been having Belarus watched, and he was rather glad they were in...who's office again? Oh yeah, Canada's. He sighed as he looked at her. "so, what do we do from here?" he muttered. "Hopefully, Russia will have cooled down by the time his embassy springs him, but by God, I'd love to find a way to slip him some anti-psychotics." He shrugged. "No offense Bela-heart, but it might be the difference between bloodshed and peace."

A heavy sigh left her lips as reality was brought back to her. "Thanks to this episode of his, I am sure his government is going to have him see a therapist. Sister and i will gt daily reports to see if it is safe to visit him. This is not the first time he has become violent as the Soviet Union. It is not fully out of him and he has these moment where it returns to him. But now his government should have enough reason to take action. As for us... I do not know what happens beyond this."

He sighed as well, thankful that at least Russia's people knew to keep him under control until he calmed down again. He kissed her brow, trying to cheer her up a little even if they had to be serious for a little. "Well, if you want to stay with me until Russia can have visitors, you're more than welcome to," he offered.

She nodded and took a breath. Slowly returning to her normal way of functioning. A stubborn woman who would try anything to stand on her own. "I would like that, thank you. But I will work for my stay."

He chuckled. "My stubborn, gorgeous princess of the ice. Alright, if you want to work for your stay, you can make borscht, like you've been promising," he declared, a smile plastered over his face.

"I can do that. Now... i think we have invaded someone's office. I am sure he would like it back. And I would like to relax for the rest of the day, a lot has happened." She looked around the room remembering that this was not her's nor his office.

"Who...? Oh right, Canada. Well, I'm sure you're right, he'll want this back," he agreed after the momentary confusion. Carefully, he placed her up on her feet, creaking up onto his own. "We should us mine, I think my agents will have to take some time to cleanup in there." He offered her his arm. "Madam? Shall we?"

She looped her arm with his. There was not point in hiding it anymore. Russia knew, the rest of the world should too. She was America's girl, and happy to be so. "Dy, we shall." America smiled at her as he pushed the door open, the pair walking down the hell with heads held high, ignoring the look from the other Nations who were peeking out of their own offices.

~...~...~...~

OMAKE: SPIES

"wait, you mean you knew about them already?"

England shrugged as he worked, a model of efficiency behind his own desk. "Russia's KGB are not the only spies out there. My men in the M-15 keep an eye on America as well." He rolled his eyes. "It is not that big of a deal. Even America's men knew about them."

"but, i'm his brother. he could have told me," Canada muttered, face downcast, polar bear cub cuddled in his arms.

"If it helps, he didn't tell anyone about them," England offered. He then grinned. It was an evil grin. Canada suddenly figured out where his brother got it from. "Took us a while to find out. Remind me to tell you about the whipped cream."

OMAKE 2: PRUSSIA

Only to stop as Prussia rushed up to them, red eyes filled with an unholy glow. The glow, of prime gossip. "Dude! It's true, you two really are together!"

America blinked. "How'd you find out so fast?"

"Well, I found out from Germany, who learned it from Italy and Japan, who learned it from France, who was told by England, who was told by Canada!"

"...So, because you and Japan know, the rest of the Nations are going to know in less that ten minutes, aren't they?"

"I'd give it eight or less as soon as Korea knows."

Belarus growled. "Great."


	7. 24 Hours

Drabbles between me and GamaariPro. Amer/Bela pairings. Romance and crazy this time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Hetalia.

Because I get Insomnia quite often, which sucks when you're in college.

Office Romance

* * *

><p>24 Hours<p>

America sighed at his place on the couch. He was exhausted, but thee insomnia refused to loosen its grip on his mind. False Dawn was breaking, and he'd already tried his normal methods to induce sleep; running, both the treadmill and around the neighborhood, warm milk, the most boring book he had in the house, which happened to be philosophy in Medieval European Art, watched a movie, and played three different games, two of which were Playstation games, the final a rousing game of Solitaire. He would have tried sex, but he didn't want to push Belarus for a while, especially after what happened with Russia. She may not have been 'hurt', but it certainly had been a great scare for her. Finally, he was reduced to a hidden talent that he completely blamed England for.

He sighed as he held up the knitting needles, the blanket trailing down to the floor in frothy cascades of white, blue and pale green. It was a thing of beauty, large enough to cover even Russia, and he'd finished it in under three hours. He growled as he bound it off, the thing slipping from the needles as he secured the ends. "Dammit," he muttered, looking out the window at the light that was slowly dying the landscape in shades of red and purple. A sigh as he let his head fall back hard against the couch. "Oh, just kill me slowly with a chainsaw," he muttered, trying his best to shut off his brain.

"That would be too messy." Came a sleepy voice from an equally sleepy woman. Belarus was not use to have someone with insomnia staying up until the wee hours of the morning. Which explained the knife in her hand. Her hair was a slight mess for the sleep she did get. The light blue silky nightgown she wore was spaghetti straps, coming down to mid thigh, and clung around her curves. America did state that he loved to vacation in the warmers states while winter was coming and leaving. So that is what he did, taking her to one of his states in the south where it was indeed warmer; at least by a Slavic standard, where there is snow for most of the year. Which would explain the nightgown. Bare footed she slowly walked over to him and stood in front of him. "I now understand what you mean by the insomnia. You really need rest."

He chuckled as he straightened his head, smiling lazily at the young woman. "I know. Glad you managed to sleep well though," he offered, placing a hand on her arm. "You want this thing?" he offered, holding up the blanket with the other hand. "I've got too many to ever hope to sell." A grin. "You enjoying Georgia?"

The tiniest of smiles graced her face before it vanished. Picking up the blanket he made she folded it and set it to the side. "Thank you, it will help back home..." She heavily sighed. "I did not sleep as well as you think." Leaving it at that she moved to the couch and sat with another sigh.

He sighed as he pulled her against him, chin resting on top of her head as they watched the sun rise. "I'm sorry about that," he offered, thumb running up and down her arm gently. "Bad dreams?" he asked softly, planting a kiss to the top of her hair.

"...Dy... but you never heard me admit I have those." Slowly her arm wrapped around him. Cuddling close she let her eyes drift closed. "Georgia is very warm and... well not much to do here. I like it. it is as though your worries could go away if you stayed long enough."

"Heh. Way too late in the year, but there's nothing like a Georgia peach straight from the tree," he bragged. He smiled at her as he looked down. "And nightmares? Never tell anyone in a million years," he assured.

"Thank you. And I cannot thank you enough for taking me in. I am sorry to burden you, but I... I just cannot return yet. " Feeling so bad at taking up his time and space in his home . Yes she was dating him now and she had stayed with him before. This time, though, she had no clue how long she was going to stay. The reports had no change on her brother which put fear in her. it had been so long since she feared Russia that she had forgotten how scary he could really be. She worried about her sister, but knew that Russia's people would keep him from hurting her.

"Burden me?" America snorted, hugging her tightly. "Bright-eyes, I was about ready to kidnap you, if only to give you time to get away from your issues for a while." He grinned as he leaned over to look her in the eye. "I see it as a pleasure to be able to take care of you, don't give it a second thought."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Lowering her face and nuzzled into his chest, to hide her slight blush. Sighing happily she felt relaxed and safe.

He sighed happily, arms wrapped around her waist as they both relaxed, leaning back against the arm of the couch. He yawned, then blinked. "Ah man, now I get sleepy," he muttered, shaking his head. He groaned, but looked down at her. "Stay with me? Maybe we could take a nap here."

She nods and relaxes on his chest, hearing his heart beat. It was quickly becoming her favorite sound. "I was not planning on removing myself from you any time soon. Was hoping you would let me stay in your arms."

"For as long as you want and longer," he promised, eyes drifting shut behind his glasses. He blinked as his ye caught sight of the clock on the wall. 6:47. Damn, he'd really been up all night. He shrugged mentally though as he just settled down into a more comfortable position. He was quite happy here, cuddling up with the woman he loved.

She looked up with a small smile. It never stopped to amaze her how he could do that. No one ever made her smile this much, until she met him. He had that power over her. Reaching up she removed his glasses, known as Texas, and set them on the coffee table. "Rest with me please. We can have the rest of today after we sleep."

He nodded as he blinked sleepily, a deep sigh rumbling from his chest as he started to drift off. "Bela-heart?" He grinned as he nodded off. "Ya tebyA lyublyU."

Sleepily confused she blinked a few time trying to make out what he said, sleep slurring his already terrible accent. Giving up she laid her had on his chest, and closed her eyes. "I love you."

Hours into the slumber she started to flinch and wince, and only whimpers and the mumbling of Belorussian came from her lips. Her dreams always the same yet different. This time she was trapped, in danger, and no one would be able to save her. Suddenly she screamed and jumped off of him scrambling for the knife where she set it. "NYET!"

America bounced awake, falling to the floor with a bang, only to blink at the sight of the young woman screaming in Russian as she waved the knife around. "Belarus! Wake up! You're dreaming, wake up!" He yelled, backing away a step. Having backed herself into the wall, her wide eyes blinking awake, she started to shake. The knife fell from her hands that went to her face and the palms presses to her eyes. It was as though she wished she could press what she has seen from her mind.

"Oh sweet heart," he murmured, pulling her into his arms, wrapping her in his embrace. Kisses were planted all over her face, trying his best to soothe away her fears, to chase away the demons that plagued her dreams. "Please, talk to me bright-eyes, even if you just want to curse me out, just talk to me!" he pleaded.

A Few Belorussian curses fell from her lips before she could take a breath and open her eyes. They still help fear. "S-Sorry. I... woke you. "

A breathless laugh. "It's fine, I don't mind," he assured, petting her hair. "I know what it's like to wake up screaming. Too much of my history involves war, and some of the worst involves the stuff my people did to themselves." He shook his head, pulling her into his lap as they settled down to the floor. "Please, just trust me, talk to me." He shook his head. "Don't make me send you to Canada, after so many years putting up with me, he's become one hell of a shrink."

After a moment her head falls into his chest and she nods. Showing him that she would talk, she just needed a moment to collect herself, or at least a few of the scraps. "I...I was trapped, in a cage with no doors or way to get out. But I was not alone... the faces, they kept changing, from my past everyone who hurt me. Lithuania, Germany... brother. In one body, kept attacking. I saw you... outside of the cage, trying to get in, you could not. ...I was alone."

"You're not alone," he promised, one hand rubbing her back soothingly. "You know, I never told you what I told your brother." He bowed his head for a second, eyes suspiciously bright. "I would be willingly to destroy the world for you, if you only asked. Whatever you asked, I'd be there to take care of it," he promised, lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he whispered to her.

Her eyes went wide in surprise as she shivered from his lips on her ear they way they were. He would throw the world away for her! Though she would never ask that of him. Turning her head to look at him there was a tiny smile in place. "You are a crazy man, to be willing to take out the world for one woman. One of the many reasons I love you."

"Hey, what is it they say? All of us are crazy in one way or another?" He smiled at her. "I'm just crazy for you. And I'm quite happy to be that way." He sighed as he ran a hand over her cheek, tilting her had up. "I, am crazy in love with you," he declared before sealing her lips with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Ya tebyA lyublyU = I love You<p> 


	8. Wolf's Howl

Drabbles between me and GamaariPro. Amer/Bela pairings. Romance and crazy this time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Hetalia.

Happy Halloween~~!

Office Romance

* * *

><p>Wolf's Howl<p>

America cringed as the music went low and tremulous, a sign that the monster was about to appear. He and Belarus were curled up together on the couch, the lights off and an old Stephen King movie playing. "don't go in there, don't go in there, don'tgointhere...!" he squealed softly, only to shriek as the werewolf jumped out to the floor of the greenhouse and started eating the old drunk on the screen. Reflexively, he turned a buried his head in Belarus' shoulder, waiting for the music to even out to indicate the next scene.

The woman was not at all afraid of the movie, in fact she was enthralled by it. She enjoyed scary movies in their entirety. Even if one or twice they gave her a bad dream, but it was nothing horrible. She looked to the man she had cuddled close to in utter confusion as he hid his face. "Amerika. Do not tell me you fear such a simple yet masterful piece of a horror film. Are you not a hero?"

"I AM a Hero, I just have a thing about things jumping out at me! Not that weird!" he squeaked, tension easing in his shoulders as the scene changed. He'd read the original story, and knew the next time the monster would be seen would be in a few minutes during the hunting scene. "And Ghosts, I don't like ghosts. But, I blame Mom for that," he muttered.

Belarus stopped at that and turned to fully look at him now. This was the first time she had ever heard of him speak of a parent that would be his. Normally it was England's education that was brought up, also know as England's fault. "You never told me of your mother."

"Well, I don't remember her too well anymore, but I remember she was beautiful. Tall, thin and dark-bronze. She was a minor Nation. The Powatan Nation." His eye brow raised, ignoring the death of the boy with the kite. It was a kid, so thy only implied it, and didn't actually show it. "She's actually quite famous, one of my country's legends. Thing you can guess what her name was when she died? Anyway," he shrugged, "she used to take me on spiritual quests, and I would get nightmares when she described some of the angry spirits she would drive from the land."

"She sounds amazing and very beautiful. I do not wish to do her insult by guessing a name that could be completely wrong or actually be insulting. Though, you are very lucky to have memories of her." Belarus glanced at the screen before looking down in her hands which were now fidgeting in her lap. "I never knew Mama. Sister has the most memories of her, brother has a few, but I was too young, all those years ago. I use to ask sister all the time what Mama looked like. She would tell me that she had the most beautiful blond hair that looked as if it was spun from the moon light. Her lavender eyes were so kind and gentle, yet she was very strong. Mama always had to fight to keep us safe. then one day she never returned; then Mongolia came and took brother..."

He smiled as he pulled her closer. "She sounds a lot like you, actually," he offered, planting a kiss on her brow. I think you inherited a lot from her," he assured, only to squeak as the movie monster suddenly popped out of the swamp and killed three hunters in a gory spray of red cornstarch and fake body parts.

Her arms wrapped around him and slightly laughed. She loved that he was being sweet, but it was also the squeak. "Do not worry I will protect you from the monster."

Scary~~!" he squeaked, leaning into her shoulder as fake blood flew. He came back out of his shell as it finished, only to flinch as he recognized the next scene as the dream of the congregation all changing into werewolves themselves. "You know, Stephen King bases a lot of his books in Maine. For a while, back in the early 80s, when Cujo came out, I had a thing about bats, Saint Bernards, and Maine. Which was bad because I had a big meeting with a company up there a month after I finished the book! Took me a few weeks to remember that I can't catch rabies anyway."

"Main? Where is that located again. I am sorry I am still having trouble learning your states." Looks away a bit embarrassed. 'You should remember that we do not hurt easily and we heal quickly. But i can see why this would scare you then. It was cutting edge in the 80's am I right? "

"Oh yes, and Saint Bernards are big dogs. And Maine is up North, past New York." He shrugged. "It's still considered an amazing read. King's one of my best horror writers," he bragged, getting up to pull a pair of well-loved books off one of the shelves lining the wall. One was the movie they were watching now, Cycle of the Werewolf. The other was Cujo itself, the dog snarling and foaming on the cover. "May I suggest we read these?" he offered gallantly, only to tense at the sight of the TV. The wolf have just gotten a firework to the eye.

"I would not mind reading them. I would never have been able to before." She looked back to the movie, just looking at the film but not really seeing it. She was just lost in thought.

They watched the movie for a few minutes, America relaxing as the boy got away. He glanced over at Belarus, only to frown at the distant look in her eyes. "You ok?" he asked, tilting his head to look her in the eye.

Blinking quickly she looked to him. "Hm? Oh dy dy, just thinking, no need to worry." She shifted in her seat and looked back out as though clinging to her thoughts.

"Well then," he grinned, pulling her suddenly into his lap. "you, can think right here," he joked, ruffling her hair as he cuddled.

She gasped at the sudden movement and blinked and jumped at his hand on her head. She smiled up to him. "I am sorry, I am being rude."

"Bright-eyes, you're not rude, you just think too much," he joked, cuddling her in his lap. "And this way, you can protect me from the scary monsters," he teased, nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

She cuddled close to him and smiled gently. Leaning in, she gently kissed him. "I will protect you. Help me keep my mind clear through? "

A chuckle. "I think I can manage that."


	9. Peace

Drabbles between me and GamaariPro. Amer/Bela pairings. Romance and crazy this time. Enjoy!

The last thing for a while, December going to be insane. I'M GETTING MARRIED!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Hetalia.

Office Romance

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

Belarus could feel the warm sun coming through the window to illuminate her face. Slightly pulling her from the haze of sleep, she rousted just long enough for her to roll over and block the sunlight with her back. She was slowly starting to wake much to her displeasure. The bed was warm and comfortable, and she would much rather stay there. Through her mental fog she registered that there was sunlight, her nation did not experience sun that often with the constant threat of winter. Then it floated into her brain that this was not her home or her bed. It didn't matter she still did not want to get up, or change from her nightgown to everyday clothing for that matter.

America sighed happily as he snuggled down into the covers, refusing to open his eyes. He knew, that when the meeting started today, that all unholy hell would break loose. It would be the first time Russia was allowed back since his breakdown, and he was naturally very nervous about the idea. With a groan, he reached over and pulled the warm body closer to him.

She nuzzled in to his chest and her arms lazily wrapped around him. Belarus had never been so close to anyone to be lying in the same bed as them, cuddling like they were now. She had to admit it was nice. Being in the arms of the man she loves and having a lazy morning. This only started after her episode down in Georgia. Come to find out, she slept better with America holding her after a few nights. Eventually her muffled voice came from his chest. "Awake?"

"Noooo, I'm sleep talking," he muttered into her hair, eyes still closed as he rolled onto his back, pulling with him so she was lying on his chest. "I don't wanna get up," he moaned, draping her over his bare chest, fingers trailing over her back, playing with the feeling of soft skin and cool satin.

"mmm. Neither do I." She murmured just lazily lying on him. She loved the feel of his hand and fingers on her back. It was soothing and electrifying at the same time. "Can we not just stay in bed all day? "

"At least till the meeting at two," he offered, sighing as blue eyes cracked open. He blinked at the light from the window, an uncommonly sunny day for New York City. "I don't wanna get up either," he offered, pulling the comforter up around their shoulders from where it had fallen down around Belarus' hips. He grinned as he looked down at the petite woman, hand caressing her shoulder blades now. "Pretty sure we still got a few hours though."

"I would say we should make the best of the time. But, I am too relaxed." Belarus still had yet to open her eyes, knowing full well how bright it will be. She slowly starting to drift back off. His hands felt amazingly wonderful.

He grinned. "Too relaxed. Is that a challenge?" he asked, other hand moving to arch over her spine, playing with the skin right above her hip.

"Mmmmm, could be." A grin fell to her lips at the feel of skin on skin contact. She slightly moved her hips in response.

The kiss was slow and languid, a sense of coming home to find everything is perfect and waiting for you to just open the door. He smiled into it, hands sliding over skin, one moving to her sides, and the other moving up to cup the back of her head. The pair sighing into the kiss, happily taking it slow. Sliding her hands up his torso and arms, touching him where ever she could. Not able to get enough of him, her legs started to slide up to straddle him.

He grinned, hand moving to grab her hips, centering hers on his, reveling in the sweet pressure on his hips. He shifted under her, a light groan on his lips as the other hand trailed down her front, a gentle touch that never increased in pressure. A teasing hint of things to come. A light gasp caused her to break the kiss and open her lavender eyes. America's soft touches were stimulating and starting to drive her up the wall. She went in for another kiss, as gentle as it was, it was like she was deep and full of the love she felt for him.

He shifted up, allowing the backboard to prop him up so that he might have a better angle to tease and play and love the little bundle of woman in his lap. His lips moved to kiss and tease at her neck, enjoying the taste and sounds of the woman as his hands continued to tickle, circling her breasts to flick gently at her nipples and massage the warm flesh under the satin of her nightgown.

Sighs and light shivering overtook her from the wonders his mouth and hands worked on her body. Her head dipped back, giving him more access to her neck. Those tiny hands of hers slowly made their way from his neck to his shoulders, and then down his chest and abdomen. With light feathery touches slowly making their way down to his waist band.

Grinning, a hand slid up under the blue satin, trailing over skin as he moved upwards, pulling the gown up and over her head. She was gorgeous, a silver and gold goddess of the old world as she was framed by the warm light from the window, and the grin softened as he pulled her to him, warm hands splayed over her shoulders and back, lips dancing over the skin of her collarbone and chest.

A soft happy sound left her lips as the wondering hands stripped her and his lips sent electricity through her. This young handsome man has such skills that melted her into him with every touch and kiss. it still amazed her that he would choose her, over other possible, willing, and better people. Her fingers tucked under his waist band and sat there teasingly before pulling down.

He groaned softly as the cotton boxers were pulled down, lifting his hips just enough for her to get them past his hips before pulling her back down, a shaky breathe at the feeling of her warmth against him. A light gasp came from her and her eyes locked on to his sky blue eyes. she could feel his length against her as her lip in anticipation. Her warmth grew as she leaned in to kiss him again, pressing her right up to him.

He never looked away as he cupped his hands under her ribs, pulling her up and down onto him, movements slow and sensual as they came together. Softly she moaned her hands resting on his shoulders. Not even realizing that after the moan she was holding her breath and only released it when she was fully sitting. Her lavender eyes locked on his sky blue eyes before she softly smiled and leaned in for a gentle kiss. He groaned softly as he pulled her to him, bucking under her as he pulled away from the kiss, burying his face in her neck. "Bela," he whispered, hands wrapped around her shoulders and her hips. "My Bela, moya lyubov', moe serdtse, moe vse." he moaned, slipping into the Russian that he rarely used even back during the Red Scare. But for this gorgeous creature in his lap, he would happily shake the dust from his language skills.

Her eyes widened as she pulled back to look at him in eyes. A smile fell on her lips as she rested her forehead on his. She could not express how much he meant to her. All that he had done for her and how he made her smile, happy. She wished she could do all for that him too. "YA lyublyu tebya."

He sighed happily as he moved, bringing them together in a sensual dance. A hand drifted down to rub and press, encouraging her to higher heights as he groaned under her. Moving with him, soft moans and gasps left her lips as they moved together. Then a sharp gasp as his hand did wonderful things to her. Kissing up his neck and lightly gasping in his ear before gently nibbling on the lobe.

"Yessss..." he moaned, hands rubbing firmly as they danced. Teeth and lips danced over all and any skin he could reach, tasting and teasing the creature in his lap, trying to set her off before he went over the edge himself. Her breath increase slightly with her speed. Moaning loudly as her body flooded with pleasure of her release. Gripping on to him as her teeth bit down and held on to his shoulder. The man held back a scream as he tipped over right behind her, neck arched back and hands clenching tightly at her hips. They trembled together as they leaned back, collapsing back onto the bed. A pant as he ran a hand through her hair absently, reveling in the sweet ache of the bite over his collarbone.

Only to groan as he caught sight of the clock. "Can't be noon already..."

Collapsed on his chest lightly panting with a smile on her face, which slowly faded at hearing the time. "I do not want to move. I want to stay just like this."

Only for America to slowly grin. "Up we go!" he chirped, swinging up, and draping her over his shoulders, ignoring the squealing protests. "We'll take a quick shower before we go, traffic'll be horrid."

"I was comfortable!" She complained with a smile and a light laugh in her voice as he carried her to the bathroom. Not that she was going to actually protesting. This was going to be a fun shower.

~...~...~...~

It had been a fun hour and a half, with the pair enjoying a quick shower that turned into something a bit more lengthy and steamy, and then they had to scramble for clothes when they finally emerged from the steam, pink and wrinkly.

Now they were together as they headed for the meeting, America keeping Belarus' hand encased within his.

Walking with him, she kept a tight grip, trying to hide her nerves from everyone, but him. She knew Russia was going to be there. After the last time she had seen her brother she did not what to expect. America looked down at her, taking in the fact that she was a lot quieter than normal. A squeeze on that delicate hand grabbed her attention. "Hey, try not to worry. Even if I have to leave your side, England and Canada offered to help. And where they are, France and Prussia are, and then Germany and Italy, and Spain and-"

"Amerika." She stopped, turning to face him. Her face was calm but as always her eyes betrayed her emotions. "Thank you, but you cannot have the world protect me. Is simply cannot be done."

He grimaced. "It's not the whole world, it's just what evolves when my family gets involved with anything," he muttered. A smile as they approached the doors. "Shall we?"  
>"One thing before we go in." Belarus went up on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips as her arms wrapped around him. "I love you."<p>

A sweet smile, his head dipping down to plant a second kiss over her forehead, nose, and lips. "I love you too. Now," evil grin. "Let's go wow the world."

Nodding as she goes back to holding his hand. With her head held high and at his side, a small smile on her lips. "Dy, to shock and wow." Her face returning to the blank state as they opened the doors. All eyes turned to them, including the pair of violet eyes that belonged to her older brother, which narrowed at the sight of them together. Her body had stiffened and her hand tightened around America's; a reflex as she looked back to Russia. Her normal seat next to him was open as usual, but she did not move. America's lips thinned as he contemplated. He could just force one of the other Nations to switch seats with her for the day. But this would only delay the problem.

Luckily, it seemed that England had thought ahead. In the area were he and his brothers were grouped together, there was an extra seat between him and Wales. He indicated the chair to her with an extra squeeze to the hand. "Will you be ok with them?" he asked lowly, ignoring the wolf-whistles from Prussia. They were quickly cut off by Germany smacking him upside the head and muttering something about their _'Vati being so ashamed of you...'_

Her eyes looked over to the chair and the two men next to it. She quietly studied the situation and nodded before looking to him with a tiny, almost invisible smile. "Dy, if you trust them then I will give them a bit of trust." Then 'I love you' left her lips in such a quiet manner that only he should be able to hear her. Slowly she released his hand and went over to the open seat for her by the two western European men.

He nodded before taking his own seat, keeping an eye on the taller Soviet. Sitting, he jumped a bit as his brother chirped up, "everything ok?"

"Yeah, it was a really fun month, just by ourselves," he said absently, pulling papers from his bag.

"'don't need to know the details!"

A raised eyebrow. "Was I volunteering?" he asked before standing, ignoring the mutter of _'the bruise on your collar says otherwise.'_ "Ok, let's get this meeting started! Who's got an issue or announcement they want to start us off with?"

Belarus' eyes slid from persona to persona as they talked, and fought, and complained. As usual all seemed tiring and pointless. Just nations stirring up trouble with each other. And she did as she always does in these meetings. Sit up straight with a ridged back and keep as much attention as possible. Only this time she spared twice as many glances at America than she ever did in the past. Just wanting this to be over soon so that she can be in his arms again.

America held back a groan at the insanity that was a norm for the UN. Getting a look at the clock over the main table the indicated New York time, he grabbed the _'Everyone's Attention Please!'_ device. A very large balloon and a needle.

**_POWW!_**

Silence fell, even as the Italy brothers squeaked at the sudden noise, the younger brother squeaking that he _'had family in New York!' 'Yeah you moron, me!'_

"Ok people, it's 1:30, time to break for lunch. Someone wake Greece up, and reconvene in an hour!" America yelled, throwing away the shredded remains of the balloon and stepping down from the table.

She slowly stood with a stretch for her aching back and as she stepped down to go to her boyfriend, a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning, her eyes widened as she looked into the harsh violet eyes that belonged to her brother. Sending up a prayer as she swallowed the lump in her throat, she addressed him in Russian. But he never spoke back only placed an envelope in her hand before turning and heading out the door for his break. A shaky sigh left Belarus as she opened the envelope.

At once, the younger man was right behind her, hand gently placed on her shoulder. "You ok?"

Quietly she read over the typed letter, then quietly spoke. "Да, и нет." She turned to look at him face blank as usual but her eyes held sadness. "My president has written that I must return to my nation."

Blue eyes went blank. "When? After the meeting?" he asked, glancing down at the paper in her hand. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't read Cyrillic anymore.

"Tomorrow, afternoon. I have left many things neglected and ... there are problems politically with Russia that need to be fixed." Looking down she was trying to keep calm and not worry him. She could handle this... she hoped.

The young man hummed as he placed both hands on her shoulders now. "Well, if you're needed, then there's little we can do," he said. What she didn't see was the calculating look in his eyes as a hand slipped into his jacket, pulling out his cell phone. The thing was becoming infamous as he typed out a message to his secretary.

A heavy sigh left her lips as she keep her composure. This was going to be a wonderful night together for them, she wouldn't leave with a sad face. "Let us get some lunch and then after the meeting I will cook us dinner."

A smile. "Where do you wanna go?" he asked, leaving the decision up to her this time instead of choosing it like he usually did.

Slightly surprised and thought for a moment. She was a bit more familiar with the places around here and they had an hour to spare. "Do you think we will have time for the Olive Garden?"

"If we go now, I think we do," he said, offering her his arm.

She looped her arm with his and rested her head on his arm. "Thank you. for being there for me."

A few minutes later found the pair at the restaurant, the young man offering her a smile as he place his hand over hers. "You know, it may not be that bad, you going back home," he mused. "I mean, at the very least you can get back in touch with your sister."

"Dy, I have been worried about her greatly. I was happy to see her well." She held his hand and offered a smile to him. "I am just still a bit worried."

"Hey, don't be. Everything'll be ok," he promised. He nibbled on a pepperocini from the salad, enjoying the mix of hot and sour. "I say, just relax and we'll make sure everything goes smoothly when you get home, ok?"

She blinked at that and looks to him confused with her spoon filled with her soup half way to her mouth. "We'll?"

He raised an eyebrow, pulling the cell phone from his jacket. "I haven't had a vacation for a few years. If you'll let me, I'll join you for a while," he offered. "If you don't want me there, I can just back-pack around Europe for a while, I haven't done that in forever. It's up to you."

Her hand tightened around his with a smile on her face, bright as the sunshine. "Dy! Of course I want you there. I would be very happy to have you with me in my home land. It is not as impressive as your lands but I would love to show you all my country has to offer."

He smiled, pulling her hand to his mouth for a kiss, before flipping the phone open. A quick flick of a few buttons, and he was talking to his secretary. "Hey Bethany? Put me down for leave for a few months. No, not a few days, a few months. I've got the time saved up! ...I'll tell you when I'm coming back, I doubt I'll be gone longer than two...Well if they get paperwork that can't wait, that's what Facebook is good for!"

The smile never left her face as she quickly reached over and to phone with her free hand. Sliding it open she quickly sent a text to her maid. Knowing that she left a part of her house in some sort of disarray when she left. She did not want to be seen as a slob. Setting the phone back down then waited for him to finish. Months, Belarus felt happiness fill her at that thought. She would finally get to show her love her home.

"I don't care what you have to tell them to get the time, just do it!" He rolled his eyes as he snapped the phone shut, slipping it into the inner pocket of his jacket as he turned back to his dinner partner. "And just like that, I'm at your mercy," he grinned.

Getting up Belarus leaned over the table to give him a gentle kiss on the lips, still holding his hand. She was beyond happy right now, she had no clue how to express it. "I can only hope you will enjoy your stay in my nation."

"I'm sure I will." He grinned as he picked up her hand, kissing the knuckles. It felt like a fairy tale. Two months, maybe more, with no real worries, and a chance to explore a new country, with the woman of his heart. He planned to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

><p>moya lyubovʹ, moe serdtse, moe vse = My love, my heart, my everything.<p>

Because I'm a sap for romance.


	10. Maci

America purchased the land that would become Alaska back in 1867, but it didn't become a state until January 3, 1959, only a little bit before Hawaii which became a state in August 21, 1959. At thiis time, Belarus was still a member of the Soviet Union, and wouldn't leave until 1991.

Also, interesting note, the modern day bra was created in 1889, but wasn't commercially produced until 1930. And yes, I had to look that up for this.

Welcome to our brain-child. Leave your sanity at the door. This is my answer to the Mpreg fics on the internet. I like a few but still, really?

Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himeruya. I wish I was that awesome.

Maci

* * *

><p>America sighed as he gazed out over the tundra, the chill wind playing with his bangs. This land had been his for years now, since he had purchased it from Russia so long ago and had finally become a territory in 1912, but it was only recently that there had been enough people that he had started to feel the urge to truly turn it into a state.<p>

Washington was leaning against his side, one of his youngest and the closest state to Alaska. He and Canadia- Sorry, Canada, would have to be the babysitters to the new state whenever America was busy. He'd found a few of the states, Texas and Hawaii and Nevada had been three of the oldest. But the others he had carried himself. But this time, he had a choice. He could allow the land to manifest within him, or he could enlist some help this time.

He turned to Canada. The pair had forgotten about the country for a moment. "Canada, take care of Washington for a bit please? I need to need someone." Luckily, the country nodded, lifting the youngster into his arms. Blue eyes turned back to the snowy tundra, picking out a blur of blue and blonde. Help was on the way.

Belarus' eyes squinted against the chilly wind walking through the ice and cold wasn't different that walking to her brother's house in the raging seasons of General Winter. Her long hair blowing in the wind as it began to knot up. Though the skirts of her dress threatened to billow up over her coat and the messenger bag she clutched to her stomach area so it would not hinder her, helped to keep that threat a bay. He had called to her and there was no way she was going to ignore his honest and hear warming request of help.

Thinking back to the moments before she left the house, with just a secured coat and bag over her shoulders she exited the house only to be caught by her sister and Lithuania. The elder sister looked to Belarus with worry as she asked why Belarus dressed in her thickest winter wear. The younger blond could only sigh and say there was something she needed to do and not to worry, she would be back soon. It seemed that Lithuania knew in some way what she meant and came up to her taking her hands. He looked to her eyes and told her firmly to be careful, protect herself and what she needed to do, then to return to them as safe as she could. They would keep Russia from seeking her out. She gave a small smile to the man, no matter how under boot he was he still held the a trace of the former empire he had.

"I will be fine, I am following my heart." Those words left her lips for the second time as they floated upon the wind. Where the wind would take them she could only guess, but a smile grew on her lips as she saw the figures. This brought her to pick up the pace through the wind and cold; reaching them would be a great relief.

America slid down the icy slope as she came closer, walking up to the young woman. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he asked, giving her a smile. "1921, right? Over 30 years?" He pulled her into his arms, hugging her in welcome. He knew this was going to be a big deal for her if she agreed to help him.

She paused for a moment at the welcoming hug, yet after a breath she returned it understanding that this meeting was on good terms; though her brother and he were not. They were friends and had been so since the first day they met, a fact kept from the rest of the Soviet nations. "Dy, it has been some time, you are still bold and reckless as the day we first met. I am impressed you could send the message, somehow keeping my brother's watchful eye blinded to it. Bajazlivy reč, you are."

"Well, I'm the hero, I can do anything!" he grinned, pulling away. He shrugged after a second. "Lithuania owed me a favor, and he knows how to stay under Russia's radar."

For a moment there was a smile upon her lips, Lithuania again letting through his former glory shine through. "I see, Mr. Hero." She tested the nickname out upon him; to her it seemed to fit. Yet that smile barely lasted, before her eyes were drawn to the figures behind him. A young man holding a child, she could presume it was America's brother and her brother's sea bordered neighbor. When her eyes returned to the man who seemed to bring the warmth to the cold a dismal place, there was no hostility in her; she had seemed to soften when not under the normal watchful eyes in her home lands. "Do we wish to continue speaking here in the open, or do we have some place to go?"

America continued to smile, but he was biting the inside of his cheek in nerves. He was nervous about this. If any of the states had to be born into being, he had taken care of it, and there had been no 'mother.' This was the first time he was considering a surrogate, for lack of better term, and he was working from instinct alone. "I have a cabin nearby, if you wanna stay," he offered, holding back a shiver as the wild picked up again.

Nodding, Belarus gave him a tiny smile at picking up on the chill. Normally she would not be bothered by the cold as she was conditioned for it. Yet for some reason the wind seemed to cut sharp when it picked up; that and her nervousness seemed to be bubbling up deep in her stomach. "I would like that very much, thank you."

Luckily, the cabin wasn't that far from their meeting place. America and Canada both had small places near the border of Canada and Alaska, and his brother was half a mile away with Washington. Far enough for privacy, but close enough in case of an emergency.

The cabin was small, better to heat it in the dead of winter, with only the one room that encompassed a small kitchen, the den, and a cot in the corner near the fireplace, with blankets thrown over the small couch and a thick duvet on the cot. The kitchen only had the basics, a few vegetables and a cleaned rabbit ready for the pot. "So, how's it been? Famine doing better?" he asked, offering her a seat on the couch. Oh Lord, was he getting nervous the more he thought about this! No, don't let her see!

"Dy, a bit at a time things are getting better. Though I will say that I will eternally be grateful for the help you gave 30 years ago. It put us on right path." Belarus said moving towards the couch; after setting her messenger bag on the floor, where it could be hear the bit of supplies she had in there clunk together, and remove her coat. She sat on the offered cushion with her winter wear folded in her lap. This was a small place in close proximity with the very attractive young man. She needed to get a grip on herself.

"Good good, I'm glad. Congrats on Sputnik, you have no clue the fire it lit under my leader's ass... sorry," he offered, a blush painting his cheeks as he realized that he had sworn in front of a gorgeous older Nation. He sighed after a second, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, ok, I can do this," he muttered softly. "I mean, how hard can if be to ask? Will you bare my child?" Only to look up in horror. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Her mouth was open to tell him not to worry about cussing in front of her, with all her experiences of battles, war, and living with her brother; there was no need to curb it. Yet the words stuck in her throat at hearing the words to last leave his lips. The coat slid from her lap as her violet eyes grew wide and mouth still slightly open; everything had stilled for that moment in time. All the same there was no horror or disgust on her face, just pure shock at those words.

"Haheha... well, I guess it's out." He shook his head as he discarded the dark leather jacket, draping it over a chair. "Have you ever seen the birth of a state or territory?" he asked.

Slowly she closed her mouth licking her lips as they were now dry from hanging open in the air. As she was doing this she gently shook her head no. "Nyet, being the youngest of my siblings or kept under another's rule I have never heard of how it is done."

"Ok, well it comes down to three different methods. I came into being when the natives started to become organized. None of the other Nations had any presence on my land at the time, I just remember, waking up." He started pacing at this. "Others can be born from the Nations, whether by influence on the land, or physical. But when it comes to a physical birth, that's when things get weird." He stopped, the blush marching back over his cheekbones and staying there.

"I'm sure this has happened quite a few times in Europe, and I know Japan has his Territories. A new territory gains a new Nation, and when two other Nations have a large impact of its development, those Nations tend to be the ones to produce the young Nation. It's just easier if one is a female," he stuttered. "My States, they're large enough that they all but count as their own countries. They all have their own Nations. And, all of the other Nations that their land came from were males."

She listened carefully to the stuttering pacing man as he explained. She could see how he was nervous at explaining and guessed at what her response would be. But damn it she could not focus enough while he paced and chatted quickly like a school boy confessing his crush. Standing up she took hold of his hand to have him stop and look at her in the eyes. "If I am understanding what you tell me, you are asking me to be the other influence, in a way to be the mother to a state of yours. Dy?"

"It's your decision. If need be I can bear this one too. But in the end, the other influence will be Russia. I don't want that, but this land was originally his, so I have little choice on that." He couldn't help it, and started pacing again, hand slipping out of hers. "I don't know for sure, but I suspect that the Baltics were influenced by Russia, and you can see the issues that they have." Blue eyes turned back to the older Nation. "I'd owe you if, you helped me with this."

A huff came from Belarus as she went back to him again and put one of her slim fingers to his lips, as though to stop him from speaking anymore before she finishes her next words. "Has anyone ever told you your mouth runs away? I cannot be the first."

"Oh, all the time."

A small smile came at the little joke, before turn back to their topic at hand. "I admit I do not understand how this will happen. Yet I do understand why you wish not to have brother's influence...To you and only you I admit, I only seek after my brother for political and my people's safety, I do not wish make a territory or nation with him... With you… Even if it is as the humans of our lands do it or the time is the same, I will."

"Truth be told? I'm not sure how this actually works. But the land is ready to become a State, and it must be done." America sighed as he collapsed next to the woman, cradling his forehead in his hand. "I'm just gonna say, you can back out at any time, alright?" he offered softly, placing a hand on her knee, raising his head to look her in the eye.

Belarus gave the younger nation a confused look. "I do not understand you. I give you permission, not mattering how unsure I am about it, and you give me an out? Most nations in your position would jump to do as they wish or even just take what they want." Her voice slightly gave way to the nerves she was feeling in her last words, but she cleared her throat to continue on. Placing her hand over the one on her knee; looking down as her small hand barely covering his, before looking back to his eyes. "I will admit I am ... nervous… We have been writing secretly as we were able to. You, bold as ever, asked me here with an earnest request and hope, and still give me an out. That alone gives more comfort to say dy. I will be the mother to your state."

Permission granted, the young Nation offered her a smile before leaning in, planting a gentle kiss on her lips, tasting and testing the young woman. He would easily admit that she had captivated him since the fist time they'd met, and this seemingly fragile creature in his arms would be a treat to be savored.

Seemingly fragile. As he pulled her into an embrace, he could feel the leather under her clothes of a harness, similar in style to the one he used for his guns. He had left those behind for this, but the hint of danger to her was intoxicating. He somehow doubted it was a gun, her dress was form fitting enough that he'd see it, but knives? Oh yes, he could see those as a possibility. "So beautiful, have I told you that?" he whispered between kisses. "But before the night is out, those beautiful lips of yours will be kiss-swollen, and whimpering only my name," he promised.

Belarus' took in a sharp breath in a bit of surprise at the gentleness of the kiss, and then the devotion in his voice. Subconsciously she was still expecting him to just take what he wanted; like most of the European nations would. Yet the kiss being so gentle, caring, and warm relaxed her to the point where she felts comfortable to let her eyes close and return it with the same gentleness. There was still the security of her knives upon her body; originally she had brought a great deal of them in case she ran into trouble in the tundra. The shoulder holster under her dress held three of them and there were three each strapped to her legs. This was a bit more than normal yet she had no idea what this trip would entail.

She could feel this warmth radiating from him, despite the fact that they had been out in the freezing weather no to long ago. It was like he was a source of warmth all on his own and she was the frozen moth drawn to that warmth. Her left hand slowly reached up to his cheek as she leaned into his embrace.

He sighed against her lips as he pulled her closer, hand wrapped around her thin waist as he nuzzled against her nose. A free hand buried itself in her hair, enjoying the soft fibers against his fingertips, burying his lips against her collarbone, only for an eyebrow to raise at the shudder that ran through her as a finger brushed against the ribbon in her hair. 'Is that...?' he wondered as he gave it a deliberate tug.

A soft gasp escaped her lips and the shudder ran through her body as her eye rolled into the back of her head. No one had ever pulled or tugged on her ribbon before, the material concealed her erogenous zone, and by pulling it he pulled on her zone. This man had basically wiped her mind for a moment with that one simple tug. Topping it off with affection he was giving her with his lips at her collarbone.

America grinned against her neck as he felt her shudder in his grasp, pulling her firmly into his lap. The hand around her waist lowered, wraping around a thigh, only for him to blink when he pulled his hand back, a knife in his graps. "Jesus girl, how many knives ya got?" he muttered, placing the weapon to the side.

Taking a few breaths to gain her mind back again in order to even process the question. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see where he has placed her blade. "If you need to know, I have nine in total upon my person. Going into unknown winter lands I equipped myself to be more than ready for anything."

"I am impressed by your dedication." He grinned as he nibbled at her neck. "Let's see if we can find all of them," he joked, wrapping his hands around her thighs, removing the one on the right. The nibbling and kisses moved down, teeth pulling the ribbon around her neck free for him to start loosening the front of her dress. The knives around her other leg joined the other three, and the garter was unhooked, hose being slowly pulled down, carressing the skin of her leg as it was unveiled.

"Hospadzie, Ty blaslaviŭ ruki i vusny hetaha čalavieka." She softly moaned out as he head fell back giving him her neck fully, ignoring the chuckling against her skin. Her leather covered hands slid up and through his hair, reveling in all his mouth and touch was doing to her. Feeling her dress loosen brought a blush to her pale cheeks. Sliding her hands back down his neck and to his torso she tugged at his shirt; testing to see what his response would be. The young man grinned as he leaned back, letting her touch him as she liked.

Bringing her eyes to look into his bright blue ones; seeing that he was giving her the option to do as she wished. Now that her legs were free from her hose she shifted to where she was now facing him and settled back into his lap. The skin of her thighs rubbed his through the material of his pants as she shifted. Reaching up to her dress she unbuttoned the first few of the top of her dress right to her cleavage line, giving him a teasing view. Then her eyes were drawn to the lick of hair that curled up from his head. Reaching up she gently ran her finger along it.

The deep shuddering breath was the hint she needed, but before she could do anything else, he grabbed her hips, pulling her into his lap, letting her feel how that affected him as he ground up into her core. It took a few seconds for him to calm down, only for him to literally rip his shirt off and through it towards the fireplace.

She drew in a quick breath as she was pulled into his lap and small smirk fell on her lips as she started to rock her hip ever so slightly, teasing them both. Bringing her gloved hands up to her mouth as she looked directly into his eyes; pulling her own glove off with her teeth before tossing it over with his shirt. Then running that hands from his shoulder slowly down his abdomen.

Ah, her hands where warm from the gloves, and the sight of her pulling them off with her teeth was just plain sexy. His own gloves had been taken off when he entered the cabin, but the remains of his tie made him smirk, but he threw it to the side before pulling her dress open, careful not to rip anything. He'd save the idea with the tie for later, tonight was just for them.

Pulling the dress opened reviled what he already knew, the leather holster held two knives, one on the right the other on the left. Then laced to her bra was a tiny dagger, she really was ready for anything. Yet he smirk grew and before he could do any more she moved up on to her knees, coincidentally this made his face level with her chest. Not that it was her goal, oh no, her goal was a bit more mischievous than that. Her pink tongue came out and gently ran along that lick of hair, enjoying his reaction before she wanted to tease him again.

America flinched, clutching her close to him, groaning deep in his throat. His hands were shaking as he untied the back of her dress, letting it fall down her shoulders. She lowered her hands letting the dress fall from her top to hang off her waist, but then pulled back and bit and slowly sat back down at feeling him flinch. Worried she had harmed in him some way she carefully watched him and her hands gently to his shoulders.

"I'm fine," he whispered when he noticed her ginger movements. He grinned after a second, nibbling at her chest and grinding up into her. Only to wrap an arm under her and lift her into the air. She yelped, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed, placing her down on the thick duvet and discarding her dress to the side.

Looking up to him from the bed as her hair was fanned out under her, now only covered in her soft blue bra and panties; her last three knives still on her person. Grinning up to him she pulled him close; in a flash she had the knife from her left side out and cut off the button of his pants with a flick of her wrist. A playfulness filled her eyes as she wanted to feel the contact of skin.

America gave a barking laugh at this, pulling her garter belt off and tying her hands together, taking the knife from her grasp. "Naughty little thing," he murmured, tracing the tip of the weapon over pale skin. Over the pulse point of her neck, her cheekbone, the tip of that cute little nose, down over her throat to cut open her bra with a small tuck.

Her eyes became wide for a moment at being restrained and disarmed, yet the gleam of playfulness returned as quickly as it was gone and a smirk grew on Belarus' lips. "Who said I was ever on the nice list, Mr. Hero." The feeling of the cold metal of her own blade as he traced it over her skin sent pleasing shivers throughout her body. Oh this man knew how to tease and build her up. Especially as the material of her bra fell open now fully exposing the two pale mounds with pink buds.

The knife was gone now, the young man having expertly thrown it so that it buried itself in the arm of the couch. The young woman was impressed for all of a few seconds before the young man turned his attention back to her, worshiping her form with kisses, nips, caresses and tweaks against sensitive flesh. He moved back just long enough to discard the ruined pants before leaning back over her, enjoying the sounds he was coaxing from her mouth.

Oh the sounds that did come from her as this man's hands and mouth did the most wonderful things to her. The moans and whimpers of pleasure that filled the cabin responding to every touch, kiss, lick, and nibble that the young man blessed upon her body. Voluntarily Belarus' bounded hands moved fully above her head giving him full access as she arched up to meet is pleasurable touches; all the while discreetly trying to work her hands free wishing to touch him. "Alfred." His name leaving her lips in a moan of ecstasy.

The young man grinned, nipping at her skin as his hands slid down, wrapping around her thighs, teasing her skin. He shifted, heading down, kissing the skin over her hips, his fingers pulling her bloomers down. Feeling the last covering fabric leave her body she only had a moment to process her exposure before her mind was pulled back to his mouth's talents. Trailing kiss and nips from her hip down to her knee.

The young man's grin grew as he gently parted her legs before moving back up the inside of her thigh with kisses and licks that cause shudders of pleasure from the gorgeous woman. Yet as he reached the goal he moved to the other thigh causing a great whimper and squirming which only caused him to chuckle as he made his way down the other thigh and back up again. Reaching her core again he reveled in her sounds as he finally tasted her. Belarus' head arched back as she sang praises to him at the blessing the lord has gifted, both in English and Belorussian. Only for America to grin as he dove back in, enjoying the symphony above him. It was only the work of a few minutes to reduce her to a sweaty pile of pliant flesh, and the young man took the time to shift up, boxers discarded to the floor, kisses planted over her face as he settled his hips on top of hers. "Ready?"

Still panting from being completely melted inside and out she brought her arms down from over her head and his to wrap around him and hold on to him in some way, she was more than ready for him it had become a need, a need for him. Nodding and licking her lips to help her speak a response to his question. "Dy." Belarus arched her hips up slightly to encourage him. She breathed as the young man shifted, pulling him up into his arms as he sat up, lifting her onto him, the warmth taking his breath away for a moment before the world dissolved into movement and heat and a faint impression of snowy tundra in the back of his mind.

Her still bound hands went to the back of his head lacing her fingers through his soft golden strands. The heat the movement consumed her as she pressed to the man she clings so tightly to. Everything gone from her mind, just them and now building higher than the northern lights themselves. Then crashing around him in pure pleasure crying out his name to the heavens.

They came back to themselves a few minutes later, America panting as he ran a hand through pale hair as Natalia rested on his chest. "Thank you," he finally whispered, cuddlign with her for as long as she would allow. Belarus cuddled to his chest eyes closed as she caught her breath; relaxing in the warm embrace as he held her to him. Oddly she felt safe, the safest she had in some time. Even as she regains who she was and where she was in her mind, she still made no motion to remove herself from his arms just yet. Actually the garter belt that still held her hands together started to make her wrist ach, twisting her hands seeing if she could work her hands free. Only for her head to bounce as America laughed, reaching for her wrists and pulling on a specific knot. At once, it loosened to the point that it fell loose from her wrists. "Sorry, forgot."

"I am not complaining… This was amazing." She looked up to him with a slight soft smile that was only there for a moment. Bringing her head back to resting on his chest she lifted now one of her free hands to trace the patterns on his torso. Wish to stay and not return to reality, for this moment that felt of compassion and caring to last. Yet her stomach had announced that it wished otherwise.

Alfred grinned down at her, leveling himself up on an elbow. "Wanna feed that? I've got stuff for rabbit stew," he offered, nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen.

She gave a slight laugh and sat up slowly stretching out her body. She looked to him, appreciating the view of the man that she has just spend some of the most perfect time with. "That may be a good idea, thank you."

"Then you stay, I'll get it started," he ordered playfully, rolling her to the side so he could slip free, giving her a kiss before standing, grabbing his pants. "Hey, do you see my shirt?" he asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

She looked around counting all the cloths that were scattered about the cabin, counting for all their cloths except for his shirt and her gloves. The gloves were smaller than the other garments so they could be hidden under somewhere. An itching feeling hit the back of her mind and she spared a glance to the fireplace, which caused her mouth to fall open. "Alfred, the fire!"

He whirled, pants flying to the side. His shirt was a lost cause, eaten by the flames, but the gloves were on the flagstones, the sleeve of the shirt engulfed and starting to make the gloves smolder. A small eep was all that issued from his throat before the young man turned to grab a pot of water and pour it over the leather. Luckily, he missed the majority of the fire, something that was a neccessity in the frozen tundra, but he bit his lip as he picked up the sodden gloves. "Well, I hope you like them well done?" he joked weakly.

Sighing and shook her head trying to hide her small smile at his joke, but her voice came out with a laughing tone, betraying her. "It is fine; I have brought bandages that I can make into gloves." Quickly she removed her shoulder holster and ruined bra before, then looked around to find her dress to cover herself up with. Grabbing it as soon as she saw it she grabbed it, blushing slightly at the fact she has been sitting nude during this.

He couldn't help it. He looked down at himself, America, the young man who was giving her the 'Full Monty.' "Why so shy now?" he asked, wiggling an eyebrow at her.

She couldn't help but give a short laugh at the eyebrow wiggle, yet she had one hand release the dress to cover the smile on her face. Still using the other hand to hold up the dress to her chest. "I guess I am not use to sitting nude at all, let alone front of a very attractive young man."

"Well," he drawled, sauntering over to her to lean down and kiss her. "Until you leave this cabin, you get to do what you want," he promised, hand coming up to tease the edge of her ribbon before grabbing his pants. "I however, need to grab some more water if we still want food."

She couldn't help bust shiver at the teasing of her ribbon and letting her arm fall a bit causing the dress to dip down. He was amazed at how affectionate he was still being with her. "Dy, food would be a good thing. Thank you for using the water to try and save my gloves."

"They're only a little scorched, they can be saved," he offered, slipping into the pants. And before she could so much as protest, he slipped out the door, bucket in hand, bare chested and bare foot. Course, he was only out for a minute or two before racing back in, dancing from foot to foot with a chant of "cold, cold, cold, cold!" Even as he placed the bucket on the flagstones of the hearth to start melting the snow within it.

Rolling her eyes at his exclamation of the cold she stood up letting the dress fall to the side and one the bed. Quickly she went to him and pulled him close to the fire, taking his hand in hers to help warm them up quicker. It might have been unnecessary due to the warmth of the cabin, but she felt it was right to do. "I do not know if to say you are brave or just crazy."

"How 'bout happy?" Whene she looked up at this, he grinned brightly even as he flexed his toes in front of the fire. "I already saw little footprints."

Her eyes grew a bit wider at hearing this and a smile just broke out on her features. Yet as she had so many questions she wanted to ask, all words seemed to escape her, except for one. "Really?"

"Didn't see the little one, but he or she is starting to form out there," he said proudly.

Unsure what compelled her to act but she leaned in and kissed him full; realizing she initiated it she pulled back surprised at herself. "I-… uh, well, I just…" She couldn't understand what was happening with her. Not with her mouth or how she was acting. She was normally not like this, yet this man could pull this stange side out of her.

"Though you were gonna carry?" He smiled as he grabbed her hand, kissing it. "You helped to influence it's development, and I'd love it if you acted as a mother to him or her whenever you can get away, but I mean, we're not human. Physical in this case only means 'how' we influenced this one." The grinned widened. "I was Momma to the others, but can you see me with a baby belly?" He frowned when she was quiet for a few minutes. "You're thinking of me as a fatso now, aren't you?" He pouted, getting theatrical now. "You try keeping your figure after over 40 kids!"

She laughed out low and with a hint of relief at now understanding. She couldn't help it the mental image was funny and something in her seemed to just finally fully relax. When her laughter finally died down she could speak clearly. "I was not until you said so. And I will, I will be here for him or her as I can, when I can sneak away."

A knock at the door, and America smiled. He loved this part, no matter how many States he had. "Well, you can start now," he offered, standing up to open the door.

Alaska was a small tan-skinned little boy in a white christianing gown, and while his skin tone must have come from the native Aleutian people, his eyes were the off blue-ish purple of his mother, and his hair the color of grain that came from his father. Said father smiled down at the youngster as he picked him up. "Welcome to the world, Alaska," he said, bringing him into the house. He looked down at him, smiling brightly. "You wanna meet your Mamma?"

The woman couldn't help but stand in shock for a moment as she looked to the little boy now in America's arms, mouth slightly hung open. Regaining her wits she slowly made her way over to the two and a small tiny smile was on her face, unsure of how the child would be receptive to her. "Pryvitannie, Alaska."

The little one stared at her for a few seconds, as if trying to see into her soul, into what made her Natalia before offered her a wide open smile. "Pryvit, Maci!" he chimed before reaching out to her in the universal gesture of 'hold me!'

Hearing the words, him calling her mother only made the smile grow warm and loving, as she went to him and gently pull him from Alfred's arms and into hers, hugging him close. "Majo dzicia , naš syn."

* * *

><p>TRANSLATIONS<p>

("sneaky thing.")

("Lord, you have blessed this man's hands and lips.")

("Hi Mother!")

("My Child, our son")

For the record, Alaska is named for William H. Seward, the Secretary of State who bought Alaska from Russia.

* * *

><p>OMAKE: 50 Years Later<p>

"America! Come out here!"

The young man poked his head out of the cabin, hands covered in rabbit blood from dinner. "What? Did that grizzly come back again?" he barked in worry, washing his hands in the snow. Cold, but it does the trick.

The woman smiled proudly, pointing towards their son. She was lucky to come a visit once a year, what with her brother still in the dark about the young state, but while she was here, she had made it a project to teach the boy how to use her throwing knives. He was good, and America knew it was cause of his mother. "Look what our syn just did," she said.

Seward was physically about ten now, and the boy was grinning proudly as he leaned against the carcass of the grizzly that had been trying to break into the cabin for the past few months. A throwing knife was buried in its skull, right between the eyes. Alfred could only tear up, clenching his fists as he shouted to the sky, "My son is so Manly!"


End file.
